Our Tomorrow
by seluminati
Summary: (was For Sehun the answer is Luhan) I Loved You until You become Word and stories, Poetry and dreams; Immortal in every Book and every sunrise. Main Cast/Pair: Sehun,Luhan, Hunhan. [Was 'For Sehun The answer is Luhan']
1. Chapter 1

_Terinspirasi dari film More than Blue._

_Untuk OTP tercinta Sehun & Luhan._

_Yang sekarang lagi terpisah.._

_Yang suatu saat pasti bakal bersatu lagi.._

* * *

><p><strong>FOR SEHUN THE ANSWER IS LUHAN<br>**

_Luhan,_

_Jika Setiap hari yang terlewati_

_Kita bisa bersama seperti ini_

_Bukankah itu sebuah kebahagiaan?_

_Sehun,_

_ Jika dari sekarang,_

_ Setiap hari yang terlewati_

_ Kita bersama seperti ini_

_ Bukankah kita akan lebih bahagia?_

* * *

><p>"Sehun-ah.."<p>

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya,merasakan sebuah jari menusuk-nusuk pipinya.

"Hmm?"

Luhan tertawa geli melihat Sehun mengerutkan alisnya karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Ayo Bangun! Kau tidak melupakan janjimu kan Sehun?"

"Janji apa?" tanya Sehun malas,enggan membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk.

Luhan menganga tak percaya, Sahabat sialan,bisa-bisanya ia lupa dengan janjinya sendiri.

"Kau melupakan janjimu Hun? Kau jahat!" Luhan memukul wajah Sehun dengan guling,lalu keluar dari kamar Sehun sambil menghentakkan kakinya keras.

"YAH! LUHAN!" teriak Sehun sambil mengusap wajahnya yang terhantam guling. Sehun akhirnya bangun,masih menggerutu dan memaki Luhan.

Ia beranjak dari kasur dengan malas,dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Di ruang tengah rumah yang ia bagi dengan Luhan,Ia melihat Luhan sedang duduk dengan tangan terlipat didada. Pipinya mengembung dan alis bertaut menandakan ia sedang kesal. Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas dendam dan menghampiri sahabat sekaligus _homemate_'nya itu.

"Hey XiaoLu. Kau marah?" tanya Sehun sambil mencolek bahu Luhan. Luhan meringis dan menepis tangan Sehun.

"Tidak."

Sehun menghela nafas.

_Bibirmu mengerucut hingga 5 centi,bagaimana bisa kau tidak marah?_

"Aku tahu kau marah."

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau bertanya?"

Sehun menghela nafas lagi. Ok,Kalau sudah begini,lebih baik Sehun menyerah daripada harus main _playstation_ sendirian hingga seminggu lebih.

"Ok Maafkan aku. Aku tidak lupa dengan janjiku untuk membeli kopi di kafe langgananmu. Tapi aku benar-benar lelah Lu,aku tidak punya tenaga untuk melangkah keluar."

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghadap Sehun masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mengeluh jika membelikanmu bubble tea! Selelah apapun diriku aku tetap akan menemanimu membeli bubble tea!"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk menemaniku!"

Luhan tidak menjawab dan memandang Sehun dengan sengit. Sehun akhirnya sadar bahwa ia tidak seharusnya berkata sekasar itu pada Luhan.

"Kau memang tidak memaksaku!" teriak Luhan sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal,

"Tapi Demi orang bodoh yang menyukai bubble tea walaupun aku tidak menyukainya,aku akan tetap menemaninya meminum bubble tea demi melihat orang bodoh itu tersenyum!"

Sehun terkesiap,entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat mendengar amarah dari Luhan.

Luhan melipat tangannya didada tidak sadar dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sehun,teman serumahnya.

"Apa kau tidak mau membuat sahabatmu ini bahagia Sehun-ah?"

Luhan mengeluarkan jurus _puppy-eyes_nya dan dengan sekejap Sehun luluh karenanya.

"Baiklah pangeran,aku akan menemanimu membeli kopi," Ucap Sehun lemah.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan berteriak "Yehet!" menirukan suara Sehun.

Sehun masuk kekamarnya untuk mengambil dompet dan dua jaket tebal kepunyaannya. Ia lalu kembali,memakaikan satu jaketnya kepada Luhan dan akhirnya mereka pergi menuju kafe.

Luhan dan Sehun adalah teman serumah sejak tahun pertama mereka di sekolah menengah. Mereka bertemu pertama kali saat Luhan sedang dibully 9 tahun lalu, Semenjak itu Sehun menjadi satu-satunya teman Luhan. Dan saat ia mengetahui Luhan hidup sendiri di kamar sewaan yang kecil,Sehun memutuskan untuk mengajak Luhan untuk membeli rumah dan tinggal bersama.

Semakin lama mereka tinggal bersama, mereka semakin mengenal sifat dan karakter masing-masing. Luhan adalah orang yang ekspresif sementara Sehun adalah kebalikannya. Sehun orang yang dewasa dan Luhan adalah kebalikannya. Walaupun banyak perbedaan antara mereka,ada satu hal yang pasti sama diantara mereka. Luhan percaya dengan Sehun,begitupun dengan Sehun. Ia mempercayai Luhan seutuhnya.

Namun akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh terasa oleh Sehun. Entah sejak kapan jantungnya akan berdegup cepat jika Luhan menyentuhnya atau sekedar dekat dengannya. Entah sejak kapan Luhan selalu memenuhi pikirannya dari siang hingga malam,saat ia sedang makan ataupun tidur,dan bahkan ketika Sehun sedang bermimpi. Dan Entah sejak kapan Sehun lebih protektif kepada Luhan. Memang,Sehun sangat protektif kepada sahabatnya itu, Saat SMA dulu Luhan sering di bully oleh teman-temannya di sekolah,dan Sehunlah yang akan membela Luhan walaupun ia juga harus kehilangan banyak teman.

Sehun lebih baik kehilangan seribu teman daripada harus kehilangan Luhan.

Sehun menganggap rasa aneh yang timbul itu hal yang biasa karena mereka sudah tinggal dalam satu rumah sejak SMA . Sehun sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan rasa itu. Hanya saja sekarang rasa aneh itu semakin kuat. Bahkan sekarang,Sehun menganggap bahwa senyum Luhan adalah senyum terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Dan jika Luhan tersenyum padanya,perutnya terasa bergejolak dan timbul rasa keinginan untuk mencium bibir yang tersenyum itu.

"Sehun-ahh!" Luhan mengelus dagu Sehun dan menggelitiknya. Luhan terus memanggil nama Sehun sementara Sehun masih sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Sehuunn."

"Ck! Apa ?!" Sehun akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sahabat berambut hitamnya. Luhan hanya terkekeh,lalu membelai halus dagu Sehun.

"Tidak,hanya saja aku bosan! Kenapa sih kau bermain dengan ponselmu terus?" gerutu Luhan sambil menyeruput kopi yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku sedang mengirim pesan pada temanku," jawab Sehun sambil mengecek pesan yang baru diterima oleh ponselnya.

"Siapa?"

"Tao," jawab Sehun lagi.

"Oh.." Luhan kembali meneguk kopinya,bahkan hingga tak tersisa. Luhan kesal atau bisa dibilang ia cemburu karena Sehun lebih memperhatikan temannya daripada Luhan. Demi Tuhan,apakah Sehun lebih mementingkan teman yang jauh keberadaannya daripada Luhan yang duduk tepat disebelahnya?

"Sehun-ah.."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau senang tinggal denganku?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan, "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin tahu,selama 9 tahun ini,apakah aku adalah teman serumah yang baik untukmu. Apakah aku menyebalkan,atau ak-"

"Ya Kau menyebalkan," potong Sehun masih sambil menatap Luhan.

Luhan memukul tangan Sehun keras hingga Sehun merintih kesakitan.

"Kau Jahat!"

"Hey! Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan jujur!" protes Sehun.

"Iya tapi apakah harus sejujur itu?!"

"Aish aku tidak mengerti dirimu Lu," ucap Sehun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Terbukti kan kalau kau itu menyebalkan?"

"Ish! Dasar bodoh," Gumam Luhan sambil merampas _Ice tea_ Sehun dan menyedotnya kuat-kuat.

Sehun tersenyum jahil melihat Luhan yang sedang kesal. Seru sekali menggoda sahabat yang lebih pendek darinya ini.

"Tapi aku menyukainya."

Luhan berhenti menyedot _Ice tea_ Sehun, "Apa?"

"Sifatmu yang menyebalkan," Jawab Sehun santai.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya benar," jawab Sehun sungguh-sungguh, "Bahkan kalau aku sudah tahu betapa menyebalkannya dirimu dulu aku akan tetap mengajakmu untuk tinggal bersama."

Luhan tersipu malu, "Jadi kau tidak menyesal tinggal denganku?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali."

"Thanks,Sehun-ah," ucap Luhan tulus.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apalah kau menyesal tinggal denganku?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan. Luhan tertawa kecil lalu mengusap dagu Sehun lembut.

"Tidak,aku tidak menyesal. Sama sekali tidak menyesal." Sehun tersenyum dan membiarkan Luhan melakukan kebiasaannya mengusap dagu Sehun yang runcing.

"Oh ya, Bagaimana dengan naskah novelmu? Apakah penerbit menerimanya?"

Luhan berhenti mengusap dagu Sehun dan menghela nafas. Wajahnya berubah jadi muram dan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lesu.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan sebagian dari naskah novelku. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah mereka mau menerbitkannya atau tidak," Jawab Luhan lesu sambil memainkan sedotan yang tertancap di gelas plastik.

"Ya! Kenapa kau pesimis seperti itu! Novelmu bagus,aku yakin penerbit mau menerbitkannya untukmu!"

"Ck sok tahu," ucap Luhan sambil tertawa, "Darimana kau tahu novelku bagus?Apa kau sudah membacanya?"

"Sudah!" Jawab Sehun yakin, "Novelmu yang tentang pembunuhan berantai itu kan?"

Luhan tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Sehun dan dengan keras memukul kepala pemuda itu.

"Itu naskah yang kutulis saat SMA dulu Babo!" Omel Luhan, "Bukan cerita itu,tapi cerita yang lain."

Sehun berpikir sejenak,berusaha mengingat apa saja naskah novel Luhan yang sudah ia baca. Kebanyakan tentang kisah pembunuhan sadis yang tidak Sehun suka,maka dari itu ia tidak begitu mengingatnya.

"Novelku bercerita tentang kisah percintaan."

"Apa?!"

Luhan mendesis kesal mendapat reaksi berlebihan dari Sehun.

"Novel yang sedang kutulis bercerita tentang kisah percintaan sepasang kekasih."

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Uhm sebentar," Luhan membuka tasnya dan mengambil naskah novelnya, "Ini. Aku baru selesai menulis bagian pertamanya. Kalau penerbit suka aku akan melanjutkan ceritanya."

Sehun mengambil naskah berjudul '_For me the answer is you'_ itu dan membacanya.

Cerita yang Luhan tulis seperti novel percintaan lainnya. Dimana wanita pemeran utama yang begitu menderita diselamatkan oleh pemeran utama laki-laki yang datang seperti ksatria.

Namun cerita ini tidak asing untuk Sehun. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri kala ia mengingat jelas kejadian demi kejadian yang Luhan tulis pada naskah yang ia baca.

"Sebenarnya ini cerita mengenai pertemanan kita selama ini. Bahkan diawal novel ini ceritanya sama dengan pertemuan pertama kita! Kau ingat kan?"

Sehun tentu mengingatnya. Seperti film yang ia download dan ia simpan baik-baik dalam memorinya. 9 tahun lalu saat istirahat berlangsung,Sehun seperti biasa berjalan santai menuju kantin dengan headphone yang ia kenakan. Saat ia berjalan dikoridor, jalannya terhambat dengan segerombolan siswa yang mengerubungi gudang. Karena penasaran,Sehun menghampiri kerumunan itu dan mendapati beberapa orang anak sedang mencemooh seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk menciut takut.

"Kenapa Kau tidak berani memandangku huh princess Lulu?!" teriak seorang anak, "Apa kau juga menyukaiku seperti kau menyukai park seongsaengnim?!"

Sehun mengernyit. Ah ternyata anak itu yang digosipkan penyuka sesama jenis karena seseorang menemukan surat cintanya yang ditujukan untuk seorang guru olahraga. Kabar itu merebak dan menjadi topik yang begitu panas karena Anak laki-laki itu mengirimkan surat cinta untuk Gurunya yang juga laki-laki.

Seorang siswa menendang anak laki-laki itu hingga membuat Sehun meringis.

Kenapa ia tidak melawan? Pikir Sehun.

Anak itu terlihat ketakutan dan rapuh. Ia begitu kecil dengan kulit yang begitu putih. Sehun heran kenapa Wajahnya yang cantik malah menjadi cemoohan teman-teman sekolahnya,padahal untuk Sehun ia pasti akan menghargai wajah yang diukir manis oleh tuhan itu.

Karena tidak tahan,tanpa berpikir panjang dan tanpa ia sadari,Sehun menghampiri Anak laki-laki itu. Dengan santai ia mendorong Seorang anak yang hendak menendang perut anak laki-laki itu.

"Hey," sapa Sehun sambil mengecek nametag anak laki-laki itu, "Luhan?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dengan pelan dan menatap Sehun dengan takut. Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Bukankah kau berjanji untuk menemuiku?Kenapa kau masih disini."

"Hey Sehun! Ada apa denganmu?!" tanya seorang anak lelaki, Sehun menatap anak lelaki itu yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sendiri dengan intens. Sehun tidak menyangka sahabatnya ikut menindas pria kecil ini.

"Aish.." Sehun menarik Luhan berdiri lalu membersihkan celana Luhan dari tanah yang menempel.

Luhan masih menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang memerah akibat menangis.

"Pakai ini," bisik Sehun sambil memakaikan headphonenya ditelinga Luhan dan memainkan Lagu yang sampai sekarang menjadi lagu favorit Luhan.

"Aku dan Luhan pergi," ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan, "Ah dan kalau aku melihat satu diantara kalian masih mengganggu Luhan. Aku tidak akan segan untuk membalas perbuatan kalian beratus kali lipat."

Semua orang terdiam, dan membiarkan Sehun membawa Luhan pergi. Tidak ada yang berani melawan Sehun yang terkenal pandai berkelahi dilingkungan Sekolah mereka.

"Ya tentu aku ingat," jawab Sehun. Wajahnya memanas,mengingat panggilan dirinya dulu dari Luhan adalah _'My Knights in shining armor'_ membuat dirinya malu dan gugup.

"Lalu bagaimana?Kau tidak suka?" tanya Luhan sambil cemberut, "Kalau kau tidak suka aku bisa mengganti ceritanya."

"Tidak. Aku suka kok. Aku suka dengan ceritanya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan penuh harap.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Luhan lembut, "Ya benar,apapun yang kau tulis pasti akan terlihat bagus. Aku mempercayaimu."

Mereka saling menatap dan saling melempar senyum.

Sehun tidak akan membuat Luhan terjatuh. Sehun tidak akan membuat Luhan terluka.

Sehun akan selalu menjaga Luhan disetiap langkah yang ia pilih,karena Sehun satu-satunya orang yang bisa Luhan percaya. Karena Sehun adalah _Knights in shining armor _kepunyaan Luhan.

* * *

><p>"Yeoboseyo?" ucap Sehun malas sambil mengangkat teleponnya yang berdering dini hari.<p>

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun menjauhkan ponsel dari kupingnya saat mendengar Luhan meneriakkan namanya dengan antusias, "Aish! Mwo?!"

"Kenapa sih kau selalu terdengar galak?" protes Luhan, "Bisakah sekali saja kau terdengar ramah saat menyapaku?"

"Hai Luhan! Ada apa kau menelepon saat tengah malam begini hmm?" tanya Sehun dengan sangat manis, "Dan lagipula kita tinggal di satu rumah,haruskah kau menggunakan telepon untuk berbicara padaku?"

"He he.. Memangnya tidak boleh? Lagipula kalau aku kekamarmu sekarang apa kau akan membukakan pintu untukku?"

"Tidak akan."

"Nah tepat sekali! Kau tidak akan membukakkan pintu jadi aku memutuskan untuk meneleponmu saja!"

Sehun menghela nafas. Kadang Teman serumahnya ini melakukan hal konyol yang membuat Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala bingung.

"Terserah. Ada apa kau menelepon?"

"Ah iya! Lihat ke langit sekarang!"

"Huh?Untuk ap-"

"Palli!"

Tanpa bertanya apapun Sehun beranjak dari kasurnya dan menyibakkan gorden yang menutup jendela kamarnya.

"Aku sedang melihat langit. Sekarang apa?" ucap Sehun malas sambil duduk di kursi meja belajarnya.

"Kau lihat bulannya? Sangat indah kan?"

"Ya," jawab Sehun sambil memperhatikan bulan yang bersinar sangat terang dan terbentuk bulat sempurna.

"Sehun, kalau kita tinggal ditempat yang berbeda. Apa kita masih bisa melihat bulan yang sama seperti sekarang?

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan konyol Luhan. Tapi daripada ia harus mengambil resiko dimusuhi Luhan selama seminggu karena mencemoohnya, ia memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kita berada digaris waktu yang sama pasti kita melihat bulan yang sama juga. Karena hanya ada satu bulan di alam semesta. Bukankah begitu?"

"Woah Sehun ternyata kau pintar juga!"

Sehun mendesis mendengar candaan Luhan,sementara Luhan tertawa dibuatnya.

"Sehun.."

"Hmm?"

"Besok,bisakah kau menemuiku ditaman dekat tempat kerjamu?"

"Huh? Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun bingung dengan permintaan Luhan.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Tidak bisakah dibicarakan sekarang saja? Kenapa harus besok ditaman?"

"Tidak bisa!" Jawab Luhan, "Pokoknya kau harus datang besok! Ok?"

"Kalau begitu kututup teleponnya ya! Bye!" pamit Luhan, "Oh dan sarapan besok kau yang membuatnya ya!"

Luhan tertawa lalu menutup telepon,meninggalkan Sehun yang masih kebingungan dan akhirnya menarik nafas pasrah lalu kembali tidur.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang kerja dan menyelesaikan proyek barunya Sehun memutuskan untuk membeli _bubble tea_ dan bersantai sejenak di _lobby_ kantor bersama rekan kerjanya,Tao.

"Aish!" gerutu Tao sambil membanting Ponselnya. Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya sambil menyeruput _bubble tea_ menatapnya dengan heran, "Kau kenapa sih?"

"Kris hyung benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ia bertemu dengan rekan kerja wanitanya tanpa sepengetahuanku!" omel Tao sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Lalu kenapa?! Aku kekasihnya Sehun! Seharusnya ia membicarakannya dulu denganku."

"Ya! Tidak semua yang ia lakukan harus memberitahumu!Kenapa kau harus marah-marah seperti itu?"

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala heran,bertemu dengan rekan kerja bukan masalah yang besar. Kenapa Tao bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu?

"Karena aku cemburu," Jawab Tao lemah, "Sebagai kekasihnya aku selalu merasa gelisah. Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang lebih baik dariku?"

Sehun tertawa, "Hanya itu? Aish kekanakkan sekali kau Zitao!"

"Terkadang rasa cemburu bisa mengalahkan kedewasaan dan akal sehatmu Sehun." ucap Tao, "Lihat saja nanti,suatu saat kau akan merasakannya."

Sehun tertawa makin kencang sambil mengacak rambut Tao.

"Sehun berhenti mengacak rambutku ! Aku sudah menatanya dengan rapi pagi tadi!"

"Mian," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum jahil, "Ah omong-omong jam berapa sekarang?"

"Pukul 7."

"Shit!" umpat Sehun sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ada apa Sehun?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Luhan ditaman! Aku pergi dulu ya! _Bye_!"

Sehun bergegas menuju taman tempat ia dan Luhan berjanji untuk bertemu. Sehun berlari secepat mungkin karena ia sudah terlambat dari waktu yang ia sepakati dengan Luhan. Namun setelah ia sampai di taman sosok Luhan belum terlihat dimanapun. Sehun akhirnya duduk dibangku taman untuk menunggu Luhan. Setengah jam berlalu Luhan tidak kunjung datang,dan tidak membalas pesan yang Sehun kirimkan. Saat Sehun meneleponnya pun Luhan tidak mengangkatnya. Sehun berpikir mungkin Luhan mempunyai kelas tambahan hingga ia lupa menghubungi Sehun,jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu Luhan lagi. Hari sudah semakin malam dan taman sudah semakin sepi,saat Sehun melirik jam tangannya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan Luhan tetap tidak terlihat. Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah karena perutnya sudah mulai terasa lapar.

Saat ia sampai,rumahnya masih terlihat gelap,tidak ada tanda-tanda Luhan sudah pulang ke rumah. Saat ia masuk terdengar samar-samar suara isak tangis dari ruang tengah rumahnya. Dengan perlahan Sehun mengikuti arah suara tangis itu, dan saat ia sampai di ruang tv,ia melihat Luhan sedang memeluk Lutut dan menangis terisak. Rasa kesal karena ia harus menunggu berjam-jam ditaman hilang setelah ia melihat sahabatnya itu menangis. Ia langsung menghampiri Luhan dan menepuk pundaknya. Luhan mendongak, mata dan hidungnya sudah memerah,air mata sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Sehun.." Luhan kembali menangis dan memeluk Sehun erat.

"Ada apa Lu?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap kepala Luhan.

"Sehun-ah,a-aku." Luhan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan kembali menangis. Sehun mempererat pelukannya ditubuh Luhan sambil terus mengusap punggung dan kepala Luhan.

"Apa ada yang menghinamu lagi?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan,tangannya masih erat memegang kemeja Sehun.

"Apa novelmu ditolak?"

Luhan kembali menggeleng,tangisannya masih belum berhenti.

"Lalu ada apa? Katakan padaku. Jangan membuatku khawatir."

"Se-sehun." panggil Luhan sambil terisak.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dihidupmu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Hmm?"

"Apa keinginan terbesarmu selama kau hidup?"

"Mmm.. Apa ya?" pikir Sehun sambil mengayunkan tubuh Luhan pelan untuk menenangkannya, "Entahlah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kalau aku ingin kau menyanyikan lagu favoritku."

"Lagu favoritmu?"

Luhan mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi kau tahu aku tidak bisa bernyanyi."

"Tapi aku menyukai suaramu." Ucap Luhan masih sambil terisak.

Sehun tertawa kecil dan akhirnya bernyanyi,menuruti permintaan Luhan.

"_Sarangiran geu maleun mothaedo_ (Walaupun aku tidak bisa mengatakan aku mencintaimu)  
><em>Meon gosaeseo ireohke baraman bo-ado<em> (Kenyataan bahwa aku bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan)  
><em>Modeungeol jolsu isseoseo<em> (Memberikan segalanya untukmu)  
><em>Saranghalsu isseoseo<em> (mencintaimu)  
><em>Nan seulpeodo haengbokhamnida<em> (walaupun aku merasa sedih,aku bahagia)

"Sehun,_Saranghae_," ucap Luhan pelan. Kepalanya bersandar didada Sehun dengan nyaman.

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Luhan, "Hmm _Nado_.."

Luhan lalu tertidur dipelukan Sehun setelah Sehun bernyanyi hingga tiga kali. Sehun masih mengusap kepala Luhan yang dengan nyaman tidur dipelukkan Sehun.

"Kau kenapa hmm?Kenapa kau menangis?"

Sehun mengelus wajah Luhan yang pucat, "Aku tidak ingin apapun kecuali tawamu Lu."

Sehun jadi mengingat masa lalu ketika Luhan terbiasa menangis seperti ini saat ia ditindas oleh teman-temannya. Sulit untuk Sehun mengembalikan Luhan menjadi dirinya yang periang. Maka dari itu untuk Sehun,senyuman bahagia Luhan sungguh berharga untuk dirinya. Sehun tidak ingin lagi melihat Luhan menangis,karena hal itu juga menyakiti dirinya.

Ponsel Luhan berdering,menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Sehun dengan hati-hati meraih ponsel Luhan dari meja dan mengecek pesan tersebut.

**From: Baozi Xiumin^^**

**Lu,apakah kau sudah sampai?**

**Kau baik-baik saja kan?**

Sehun tertawa pahit melihat pesan itu. Jadi tadi Luhan bertemu dengan Xiumin hingga ia lupa dengan janjinya bertemu di taman?

Sehun mengatur nafasnya.

Kenapa ia jadi kesal seperti ini? Ia harus mengontrol emosinya,karena kondisi Luhan sedang tidak baik sekarang. Besok ia harus meminta penjelasan dari Luhan.

"Aish!"

Membayangkan Luhan menghabiskan waktu bersama Xiumin membuatnya muak.

* * *

><p>Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Mendapati dirinya masih diruang tengah,tertidur di sofa dengan selimut milik Sehun menyelimutinya.<p>

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan parau sambil mengusap matanya yang sembab akibat menangis.

"Ya! Sebentar," jawab Sehun sambil memindahkan _pancake_ ke piring yang ia sediakan. Sehun membawa sepiring _pancake_ dan segelas susu kepada Luhan diruang tengah, "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Mmm.." gumam Luhan sambil mengurut dahinya, "Ah aku merasa pusing.."

Sehun berdecak, "Tentu saja! Kau menangis semalaman hingga tertidur dan tidak sempat makan!"

"Sekarang kau habiskan makananmu lalu jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi!"

"Huh? Tidak terjadi apa-apa," Jawab Luhan sambil memakan _pancake_nya dengan lahap.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengkel, "Lalu kenapa kau menangis semalam? Apa itu semua hanya akting?"

"Bukan apa-apa Sehun," ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum, "Kau tidak usah khawatir,itu bukan masalah yang besar."

"Aku tidak boleh tahu,sementara Xiumin boleh begitu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Tadi malam Xiumin mengirim pesan ke ponselmu."

Mata Luhan membulat dengan cepat ia meraih ponselnya dan mencari pesan Xiumin, "Apa kau membacanya?!"

"Ya aku membacanya."

"Ya Sehun! Kenapa kau lakukan itu?!" tanya Luhan kesal, "Kau sudah melewati batas privasiku!"

Sehun mendengus kesal, "Privasi? Oh jadi Xiumin bagian dari privasimu yang tidak ingin kucampuri?!"

"Apa kau juga lupa janjimu ditaman karena kau bersama Xiumin ?!"

Luhan menatap Sehun sambil menggenggam ponselnya erat, "Ke-kenapa kau tahu?"

Sehun tertawa pahit, "Ternyata aku benar. Kau menghabiskan waktumu bersama Xiumin. Kau menceritakan semua bebanmu pada Xiumin. Lalu kau menganggapku apa?! Bantal untukmu tidur?! Untukmu bersandar jika kau sedang ingin menangis?! Sekalian saja kau hidup dengan Xiuminmu yang berharga itu!"

Sehun meninggalkan Luhan menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu. Ia menghempaskan dirinya dikursi. Meninju meja kerjanya dengan keras karena kesal. Sungguh, ia begitu kesal karena Luhan yang terlihat begitu memprioritaskan Xiumin dibanding dirinya.

Konyol sekali ia yang biasanya dewasa menghadapi masalah, merasa marah hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini.

Sehun jadi mengerti tentang kata-kata Tao kemarin.

Kadang rasa cemburu membuat seseorang berlaku tidak dewasa seperti dirinya sekarang.

Berarti ia benar-benar cemburu melihat Luhan berdekatan dengan Xiumin?

Kenapa ia harus merasa cemburu?

Sehun menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena kepalanya begitu pusing. Dengan keras ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur.

Sehun menghela nafas. Dadanya terasa perih dan ia kesal bukan main.

Ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata,mencoba tidur sebelum ia harus menghadiri rapat pada siang hari.

Sehun terbangun satu jam sebelum ia harus menghadiri rapatnya. Dengan gontai ia keluar kamar dengan handuk tersampir di pundaknya. Saat ia melewati ruang tengah, Sehun melihat Luhan tertidur disofa dengan laptopnya yang masih menyala dan segelas kopi yang sudah dingin.

"Ck,Kebiasaan buruk." Gumamnya pelan sambil menutup laptop Luhan dan membenarkan posisi Luhan dan menyelimutinya. Ia juga sempat menyalakan alarm yang akan berbunyi dua jam kedepan agar Luhan terbangun untuk menemui editor barunya.

Luhan terbangun saat mendengar alarm dari ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan malas ia bangun dan mematikan alarmnya. Sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya malas,Luhan mengecek jam diponselnya,melihat laptopnya yang sudah tertutup dan sebuah note kecil yang tertempel di mug kopi'nya.

**Kau harus bangun untuk bertemu dengan editor novelmu pukul 5.**

**Sebelum berangkat,**

**Jangan lupa untuk makan siang. Aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu.**

**Kartu bus-mu sudah kusiapkan di meja.**

**Jangan lupa mengunci pintu rumah.**

_**OSH**_

Luhan mendecak sebal sambil melempar notes itu. Ia masih sebal dengan kelakuan Sehun yang memarahinya tadi pagi dengan alasan tidak jelas. Luhan bersikeras tidak akan menuruti perintah Sehun. Luhan berjalan kekamar mandi dengan menghentakkan kakinya keras,namun ia kembali menuju sofa untuk mengambil notes dari Sehun yang ia buang. Ia lalu menuju kamarnya, menempelkan notes itu didinding kamar,didekat meja belajarnya. Bersama dengan notes-notes lain yang pernah Sehun tulis untuknya.

.

.

.

Sehun pulang malam itu dengan membawa sekotak kue ditangannya. Ia masuk kedalam rumah dan menemukan Luhan sedang duduk didapur,mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya yang berada dimeja makan.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sehun sambil ikut duduk disebelah Luhan. Luhan berhenti dengan kegiatannya untuk memandang Sehun sebentar lalu mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau sedang menulis naskah novelmu?" tanya Sehun lagi. Namun Luhan tidak menjawab,ia masih sibuk mengetik dilaptopnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut menandakan ia masih kesal dengan Sehun.

"Kau sudah bertemu editormu?"

Luhan akhirnya mengangguk kecil. Sehun menggumamkan kata, "Oh.." lalu kembali menatap Luhan.

"Aku membelikanmu kue," ucap Sehun sambil menaruh kotak kue didekat laptop Luhan, "Kue favoritmu."

Luhan mencuri pandang pada kotak kue itu sambil menelan ludah. Namun ia tetap bersikeras untuk tidak menyentuh apapun yang diberi Sehun karena ia masih marah kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tidak mau memakannya?" tanya Sehun, "Kau tidak suka?"

Luhan menggeleng keras,walaupun dirinya ingin sekali membuka kotak kue itu dan memakan kuenya hingga habis tak tersisa.

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Kau tidak mau memakan kue dariku karena kau masih kesal padaku. Ya kan?"

Luhan mengangguk lemah,menatap Sehun masih dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu,Aku minta maaf,kelakuanku tadi pagi memang kekanakkan. Tidak seharusnya aku menyentakmu dan mendesakmu untuk menceritakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau ceritakan," ucap Sehun penuh sesal.

"Maafkan aku ya Lu? Aku hanya ingin kau tahu,kau bisa membagi kesedihanmu padaku."

Luhan mengangguk lagi,sambil meraih kotak kue diatas meja. Ia membukanya pelan dan mulai menyendok kue kesukaannya itu.

"Enak?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang dengan memakan kue pemberiannya.

Luhan kembali mengangguk masih sibuk memakan kue. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat Luhan. Ia mengacak rambut Luhan gemas,dan kembali memeperhatikan Luhan dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak mereka bertengkar dan hubungan mereka kembali seperti biasa. Luhan kembali berbicara dengan Sehun dengan semangat dan Sehun seperti biasa dengan setia mendengarkan apapun yang Luhan bicarakan. Walaupun Luhan masih menolak untuk membicarakan sebab ia menangis pada waktu itu.

Malam itu Sehun duduk menghadap jendela besar dirumahnya dan Luhan. Rumah mereka berada ditingkat dua,sementara _basement_ di tingkat satu terbuka lebar, terkadang dijadikan lapangan basket untuk mereka berdua bermain. Dari jendela rumahnya,Sehun bisa melihat pemandangan lampu-lampu kota Seoul yang gemerlap. Salah satu alasan mereka memilih rumah itu adalah karena Luhan menyukai pemandangan yang terlihat dari sana.

Selimut besar menyelimuti tubuh Sehun yang kedinginan dengan cokelat panas digenggaman tangannya.

"Aku pulang.."

Sehun menoleh kebelakang,melihat Luhan yang baru datang berjalan gontai menghampirinya.

"Oh kau sudah pulang?"

"Ya," Jawab Luhan lemas.

"Kau terlihat lelah."

"Mmm,Ya begitulah," jawab Luhan sambil duduk disofa.

"Luhan-ah," panggil Sehun. Luhan menoleh lalu Sehun menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disisinya.

"Kemari," ucap Sehun. Luhan dengan patuh beranjak mendekati Sehun. Ia lalu mengambil tempat disisi Sehun,sementara Sehun membuka selimut besarnya agar Luhan bisa ikut masuk. Luhan yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman, memeluk tubuh Sehun.

"Penerbit bilang novelku terlalu datar dan menyedihkan," ucap Luhan, "Mereka membutuhkan novel romantis yang mempunyai konflik dramatis."

Sehun memeluk Luhan,mengusap bahu Luhan lembut.

"Lalu apa yang kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak akan mengubahnya. Novel ini karyaku,kalau aku tidak boleh menumpahkan ekspresiku didalamnya,sama saja dengan mereka menyiksaku."

Sehun tersenyum, "Kau benar. Tulis apa yang kau ingin tulis jangan biarkan mereka merusak imajinasimu."

"Lihat saja nanti! Kalau mereka tidak menerima naskahku,aku akan memberinya pada penerbit lain dan saat Novelku menjadi terkenal akan kupastikan mereka menyesalinya!"

Sehun tertawa lalu memeluk Luhan lebih erat, "Wow tenang Lu,tenang. Aku tahu kau akan menjadi penulis terkenal dengan karya-karyamu. Satu penerbit tidak akan mempengaruhi karirmu,masih banyak penerbit lain yang sadar akan kemampuanmu."

"Sehun,kau membuatku malu." Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Sehun.

"Huh kenapa?"

"Kau menyikapinya dengan dewasa. Sementara aku? Hanya bisa mengeluh dan merengek padamu!"

Sehun tertawa mendengar pernyataan Luhan, "Karena kau Luhan. Sahabatku yang sering mengeluh dan merengek."

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan dengan keras.

"Ya! Lepaskan!" gerutu Luhan sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun ditubuhnya.

"Sakit! Babo!" umpat Luhan dengan rambut yang acak-acakan karena usahanya untuk melepas diri dari Sehun.

"Maaf,Maaf!" Sehun masih tertawa terpingkal membuat Luhan yang tadinya cemberut juga ikut tertawa. Luhan memegang tangan Sehun lalu menggigitnya,membuat Sehun berteriak sakit.

"Aw sakit!"

"He..He.. Balas dendam berhasil!" ucap Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hey Sehun! Kalau kau sudah berumur 30, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan sambil memeluk tangan Sehun erat dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"Membuka perusahaanku sendiri. Aku akan menggunakan gajiku selama ini untuk membuka kantor arsitekku sendiri," ucap Sehun sambil menerawang, "Bangunan pertama yang akan kubangun adalah rumah untuk kita. Aku akan membangun kamar dengan atap transparan untukmu karena kau menyukai bintang dilangit. Aku akan membuatkan ruang kerja yang kedap suara untukmu agar kau bisa berkonsentrasi untuk menulis novelmu."

Luhan tersenyum sambil menatap Sehun, "Thanks Sehun-ah."

"Hey tapi apa Kau berencana untuk tinggal denganku selamanya?" tanya Luhan dengan alis yang mengerut.

"Ya," jawab Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang wajahnya begitu dekat dengannya. Luhan menatap Sehun lekat,dengan dagunya yang menempel dibahu Sehun.

Sehun memajukan wajahnya lalu mengecup Luhan lembut, "Karena aku menyukainya."

Mata Luhan membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Lu,aku-" Sehun menghela nafas lalu menatap Luhan lagi,

"Aku menyukaimu."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**FOR SEHUN THE ANSWER IS LUHAN (2/3)**

"Aku menyukaimu."

Luhan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan cepat,ia masih menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"Luhan,Kalau boleh jujur. Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Dan senyummu bisa membuat jantungku berdebar," ucap Sehun tulus, "Dan walaupun terkadang kau konyol dan ceroboh,aku betul-betul menyukaimu."

"Sehun-ah, Aku-"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya lalu menunduk sedih, "Maaf aku tidak bisa."

"Kau sahabatku Sehun," lanjut Luhan.

"Ya aku tahu," Sehun menunduk kecewa.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk mendesakmu menjawabnya. Aku menyatakan perasaanku karena aku hanya ingin kau tahu," ucap Sehun sambil tertawa pahit, "Maafkan aku ya Lu? Aku harap hal yang kuucapkan tadi tidak merusak persahabatan kita."

Luhan tersenyum lalu memegang tangan Sehun erat, "Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghancurkan persahabatan kita. Aku menyayangimu Sehun."

Sehun ikut tersenyu_m._

'_Tidak bisakah kau menyayangiku lebih dari sahabat Luhan?'_

"Ah Kalau begitu aku pergi tidur dulu."

"Hmm,Ya selamat tidur Luhan."

"Kau tidak tidur? Ini Sudah larut," tanya Luhan sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Tidak," jawab Sehun sambil merapatkan selimutnya dan menyesap cokelat panasnya, "Aku akan duduk disini sebentar lagi."

Luhan mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Sehun. Setelah Luhan pergi,Sehun menghela nafas dalam.

Kenapa disaat ia yakin dengan perasaannya,Luhan harus menolaknya?

Jujur,rasanya begitu sakit ditolak seperti ini. Tapi Sehun akan lebih sakit jika Luhan memaksakan diri untuk mencintai dirinya.

Jika Luhan tidak mencintainya seperti ia mencintai Luhan,Sehun tidak apa-apa,asalkan Luhan akan terus berada disisinya.

Beberapa hari setelah Sehun menyatakan Cinta, Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan tidak berubah sedikitpun. Dan Sehun bersyukur akan hal itu. Luhan masih saja menempel padanya, ia juga mengenalkan editor novelnya,Kyungsoo,Kepada Sehun. Hari ini juga walaupun Luhan harus mengeram dirinya di kamar bersama Kyungsoo (karena deadline naskah novelnya yang tinggal seminggu lagi) ,ia akan menghampiri Sehun dan memeluk Sehun jika ada kesempatan. Hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan Sehun dan berharap Sehun mau membelikannya Kopi di kafe langganannya.

Sehun sedang menggambar sebuah bangunan dimeja kerjanya saat ia mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka pelan dan seseorang memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Sehun-ah!" teriak Luhan sambil mengayunkan tubuh mereka kekiri dan kekanan, "Aku merindukanmu!"

Sehun tertawa geli, "Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau menemuiku dan mengatakan hal yang sama. Apa kau sudah selesai menulis? Atau sekarang ini juga caramu untuk menghindari pekerjaanmu?"

"Aniya!" ucap Luhan sambil meletakkan dagunya dibahu lebar Sehun, "Aku sudah selesai menulis! Dan Kyungsoo sudah pulang!"

"Oh,Bagus kalau begitu." Sehun tetap berkutat dengan pekerjaannya membiarkan Luhan memeluknya dan mengusap-usap pipi Sehun dengan jarinya.

"Kau menggambar apa sih?" tanya Luhan akhirnya.

"Rumah kita." Jawab Sehun.

"Rumah kita?"

"Ya,Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjukkan hasil gambarnya pada Luhan.

"Bagus! Aku menyukainya!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya," Jawab Luhan antusias, "Aku ingin jendela yang lebih besar disini." Tunjuk Luhan digambar yang dibuat Sehun. Sehun menurut dan menggambar sebuah jendela yang besar ditempat yang Luhan tunjuk.

"Aku ingin balkon disini, sebuah taman disebelah kanan dengan kolam renang-"

Dengan senang hati Sehun menggambar sesuai dengan yang Luhan inginkan. Karena pada dasarnya Rumah itu akan menjadi rumah impian Luhan.

Setelah Sehun selesai menggambar, Luhan membawa gambar itu keluar kamar Sehun dan menempelkannya diruang tengah mereka. Ia juga menulis "3 TAHUN LAGI,AKAN MENJADI RUMAH LUHAN DAN SEHUN" diatas gambar tersebut.

"Hey Sehun, Besok kau libur kan?" tanya Luhan setelah mereka menempelkan gambar rancangan rumah masa depan mereka didinding.

"Ya,aku libur. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan bersama!"

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan antusias, "Kau ingin jalan-jalan?"

"Ya!Ya!Ya!" Jawab Luhan sambil berjingkak kegirangan.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah! Besok Sehun akan menemani Luhan pergi jalan-jalan!"

"Yes!"

"Sekarang Luhan harus tidur. Ia sudah bekerja keras seharian untuk menulis novelnya. Pasti ia lelah."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Sehun benar. Luhan sangat lelah dan butuh tidur."

"Kalau begitu cepat tidur!" ucap Sehun sambil membereskan ruang tengah rumah mereka.

"Tapi Luhan bilang ia ingin tidur bersama Sehun malam ini."

Sehun mememandang Luhan bingung, "Bilang pada Luhan,Luhan dan Sehun sudah dewasa,tubuh mereka berdua tidak akan cukup tidur disatu ranjang."

"Tapi Luhan tetap memaksa! Luhan ingin bersama Sehun malam ini."

Luhan menunduk sedih. Lagi-lagi jurus aegyo yang ia keluarkan sebagai senjata terakhir membuat Sehun luluh.

"Baiklah," Ucap Sehun sambil menghela napas, "Luhan boleh tidur bersama Sehun dikamarnya malam ini."

Luhan tertawa kegirangan dan dengan segera berlari kekamar Sehun. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala heran melihat tingkah Luhan yang semakin bertambah umur,semakin seperti anak kecil.

* * *

><p>"Sehun-ah!" teriak Luhan pagi itu sambil menindih tubuh Sehun. Sehun terbangun dan mengerang.<p>

"Cepat bangun! Ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa bangun kalau kau menindih tubuhku?" tanya Sehun sambil mengerutkan alisnya,sebal tidurnya terusik karena koala raksasa yang sekarang sedang menindih dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ah benar juga!" Luhan beranjak dari badan Sehun dan menarik selimut Sehun, "Ayo cepat bangun dan mandi! Aku akan menunggumu diluar oke!"

"Hmmm.." gumam Sehun malas-malasan.

"Sehun,cepat bersiap-siap atau aku akan menyebar fotomu ketika kau menjadi marlyn monroe di pesta halloween tahun lalu."

"Aku serius." Lanjut Luhan dengan nada yang begitu serius.

Sehun mengerang kesal dan akhirnya beranjak dari tidurnya. Luhan tersenyum puas dan meninggalkan kamar Sehun untuk bersiap-siap juga.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berangkat setelah memakan waktu dua jam untuk bersiap-siap. Didalam Mobil Sehun, Luhan dengan antusias mengabsen tempat-tempat yang ia ingin kunjungi bersama Sehun. Dari Taman hiburan sampai kebun binatang. Sehun yang sedang menyetir hanya mengangguk setuju,membiarkan Luhan memutuskan tempat yang ia ingin kunjungi.

Akhirnya mereka memilih untuk pergi ke taman hiburan yang terkenal di Seoul. Luhan dengan antusias berlari menuju loket dan membeli tiket masuk untuk mereka berdua.

"Ayo Sehun!" ajak Luhan sambil berlari. Namun Sehun dengan cepat menarik jaket jeans Luhan dan menariknya hingga Luhan berdiri disisi Sehun, "Jangan meninggalkan sisiku. Aku tidak mau hari ini berakhir dengan mencarimu yang hilang karena kau terus berlarian!"

Luhan mendengus kesal walaupun ia menuruti perintah Sehun juga. Ia juga tidak mau mengulang kejadian saat kuliah dulu, dimana ia tersesat ditengah-tengah festival tahun baru. Dan ketika Sehun menemukannya dengan terengah-engah,wajah yang panik dan marah, Luhan berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sehun lagi demi mengejar penjual Balon berkarakter.

"Sehun-ah!" rengek Luhan seperti anak kecil, "Kau tidak perlu menggenggam tanganku terus. Orang-orang memandang kita dengan aneh!"

"Mereka pasti mengerti kalau mereka tahu seceroboh apa dirimu."

Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menghentikkan langkah mereka dan menatap Luhan yang sedang merengut kesal.

"Kau mau es krim?"

"Ya!" Seketika itu juga wajah Luhan kembali cerah. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Jika begini ,bagaimana bisa ia melepaskan Luhan begitu saja ? Ia mudah sekali dipancing,bagaimana kalau seseorang memancingnya dengan es krim dan menculiknya? Jadi tidak ada alasan lain kan untuk Sehun melepas genggaman tangannya pada Luhan? Bukan karena tangan Luhan yang terasa pas bertaut dengan tangannya atau rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, tapi karena Sehun khawatir.

Setelah mereka (kebanyakan Luhan) menaikki wahana di taman hiburan tersebut, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Luhan mengusulkan untuk mengunjungi sebuah restoran terdekat karena ia begitu lapar. Sehun menyetujuinya. Karena kalau boleh jujur,menjaga Luhan seharian saja membuatnya kelelahan dan kelaparan juga.

"Luhan!" teriak seorang wanita saat Luhan dan Sehun masuk ke restoran tersebut.

"Oh Yerin!" sapa Luhan ketika ia menemukan wanita yang memanggilnya. Luhan dan Sehun menghampiri wanita itu. Sehun baru pertama kali melihat wanita itu. Ia cantik,berambut panjang dan hitam, dress berwarna _peach_ yang ia kenakan sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang berwarna putih.

"Sehun,ini Yerin. Teman kuliahku dulu!" ucap Luhan.

"Hai Aku Sehun."

"Hai Sehun,senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Yerin sambil tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Sehun.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Luhan pada Yerin.

"Ya,aku sendirian."

"Kalau begitu bolehkah kami duduk disini?"

"Tentu!" jawab Yerin antusias. Luhan lalu duduk diseberang Yerin dan menarik Sehun untuk ikut duduk juga disebelah Luhan.

"Aku memesan makanan dulu untuk kita bertiga ya? Tunggu sebentar!" tawar Luhan. Ia tidak perlu menanyakan apa yang Sehun mau,karena ia sudah tahu apa yang Sehun inginkan atau Sehun akan memakan apa saja yang Luhan berikan.

"Jadi apa pekerjaanmu Sehun-ssi?" tanya Yerin.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan yang sedang mengantri, "Ah aku bekerja sebagai arsitek disebuah perusahaan kontraktor."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Sehun berpikir,mungkin ini saatnya ia menanyakan sesuatu juga agar keadaan tidak begitu canggung.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku seorang model," jawab Yerin, "Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi pemain drama musikal di _broadway_. Tapi aku belum mempunyai biaya yang cukup untuk pergi kesana."

"Oh.." gumam Sehun sambil mengangguk. Well,Sehun memang tidak punya reaksi yang lebih baik.

"Hai maaf lama menunggu! Ini makanannya!" ucap Luhan sambil memberikan burger dan kentang untuk Sehun dan Yerin.

"Mana porsimu?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"Ah! Aku tidak membelinya," jawab Luhan , "Tadi Kyungsoo menelepon. Aku harus cepat ke kantor penerbit karena akan ada rapat untuk membicarakan bukuku!"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi."

"Tidak tidak!" ucap Luhan sambil menahan Sehun untuk pergi, "Aku bisa pergi sendiri, Kau makan saja dulu disini dengan Yerin. Aku takut kau akan bosan menungguku,jadi sebaiknya aku pergi sendiri. Ok?"

Sehun berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Yerin! Sehun!" Luhan lalu berlari keluar meninggalkan Sehun dan teman wanitanya.

Sehun dan Yerin makan dalam diam. Yerin terlihat gugup sementara Sehun hanya ingin cepat menghabiskan makanannya dan menjemput Luhan. Ia juga memesan makanan untuk Luhan karena ia tahu Luhan belum makan.

Setelah makanannya habis Sehun bergegas membersihkan sisa makanannya dan beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yerin.

Sehun mengerang,ia lupa ada Yerin bersamanya.

"Maafkan aku Yerin-ssi. Tapi aku harus segera pergi menjemput Luhan."

"Menjemput Luhan? Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Yerin.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi,

_Well bukan urusanku._

"Kau bisa ikut. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah kita menjemput Luhan."

"Kenapa aku harus pulang? Kita belum melakukan apapun untuk Kencan kita!"

"Kencan?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Ya kencan."

"Kita tidak berkencan," Jawab Sehun, "Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu. Bahkan kita bertemu karena tidak sengaja."

"Bagaimana kalau aku memang sengaja menunggu kalian disini?" tanya Yerin jengkel sambil melipat tangannya didada, "Bagaimana kalau Luhan sengaja meninggalkanmu sendiri disini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yerin memutar bola matanya, "Luhan yang meneleponku. Ia merancang kencan buta untukku dan untukmu Sehun-ssi."

Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya dibungkus makanan yang ia genggam.

Luhan?

Kenapa?

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Sehun berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yerin yang memanggi-manggil namanya. Ia lalu memacu mobilnya cepat menuju rumah.

Kenapa Luhan melakukannya?

Apa karena pernyataan Cinta Sehun waktu itu?

Tapi Sehun kira masalah itu sudah selesai.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di basement lantai satu rumah mereka. Rumah masih dalam keadaan Sepi jadi Sehun menebak Luhan belum pulang juga. Ia keluar dari mobil sambil berusaha menelepon ponsel Luhan namun Luhan tidak mengangkatnya. Pada saat Sehun menelepon Luhan untuk ketiga kalinya ia melihat sebuah mobil berhenti diluar pagar rumahnya. Ia melihat sosok Xiumin turun dari mobil diikuti dengan Luhan yang turun dibantu oleh Xiumin dari sisi sebelahnya.

Hati Sehun terasa sakit melihat kejadian itu. Namun matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan sedikitpun sosok Luhan yang kini sedang berbicara dan tersenyum kepada Xiumin. Luhan masih belum menyadari keberadaannya hingga Xiumin akhirnya pergi.

Luhan membuka pagar, ia tersentak kaget ketika melihat sosok Sehun berdiri sambil menatapnya.

"Kau,meninggalkanku demi Xiumin?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

"Se-sehun,"

"Kau merencanakan semua ini kan Lu?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menghindari tatapan Sehun.

"Perjalanan kita menuju taman hiburan,permintaanmu untuk pergi ke restoran,Pertemuan kita dengan Yerin. Itu semua rencanamu kan Luhan?!" teriak Sehun marah. Ia sakit,Ia merasa terkhianati.

"Maafkan aku Sehun," ucap Luhan akhirnya.

Sehun tertawa pahit, "Apa karena aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu?"

"Apa karena kau tidak nyaman dengan hal itu?" tanya Sehun lagi, "Jawab aku Luhan!"

"Ya! Aku tidak nyaman!" jawab Luhan akhirnya, "Aku tidak bisa terus didekatmu ketika aku mengetahui perasaanmu padaku Sehun! Aku terus merasa bersalah karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa! Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu melupakan perasaanmu padaku!"

"Karena kau menyukai Xiumin," ucap Sehun, "Lalu kau merancanakan ini Semua. Mencarikan seorang kekasih untukku agar kau tidak merasa bersalah. Bukankah begitu?"

Luhan mulai menangis. Suara tangisannya begitu menyayat hati Sehun hingga ia ikut menangis.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Aku memendam rasa sukaku padamu selama 10 tahun karena aku takut perasaan ini akan membuatmu terusik. Baru kali ini aku menyatakannya padamu karena aku percaya kepadamu seutuhnya Luhan,aku percaya bahwa kau tidak akan menghindar walaupun aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

"Dengar, Jika kau tidak nyaman dengan ini semua. Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku! Jika kau tidak ingin aku mencintaimu katakan saja padaku! Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini semua Lu?!"

Sehun mengusap air matanya kasar lalu menatap Luhan , "Baik,Baiklah. Jika ini yang kau mau. Aku akan mengikutinya. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar perasaanku tidak mengusikmu lagi."

Sehun menaiki tangga menuju rumah mereka dan masuk kedalam rumah. Ia lalu meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa ke sebuah piring dan menghangatkannya dalam microwave. Sehun kembali keluar rumah. Ia melihat Luhan berdiri ditempatnya sambil menangis. Sehun sebenarnya ingin memeluk Luhan tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tahu dengan memeluk Luhan, Luhan akan merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku pergi. Aku sudah menghangatkan makanan untukmu." Ucap Sehun dingin sambil masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Sehun takjub, semarah apapun dirinya pada Luhan ia tetap peduli dengan keadaan Luhan. Seperti sudah menjadi nalurinya, Kondisi Luhan adalah kepentingan nomor satu untuknya.

* * *

><p>Sehun pergi ke Klub milik teman SMAnya,Jongin. Setelah sampai dan masuk dengan mudah ke klub tersebut, Kuping Sehun langsung dihadiah dentuman musik yang keras. Ia mencari sosok temannya ketika ia melihat pria itu sedang menari disebelah meja DJ diatas panggung.<p>

"Jongin!" teriak Sehun keras setelah –akhirnya- ia berhasil melesak kedepan.

Jongin yang sedang menari langsung berhenti dan memperhatikan Sehun, "Oi Sehun!"

Jongin turun untuk menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat, "Senang bertemu denganmu man! Ini pertama kalinya kau berkunjung ke klubku!"

Sehun tertawa, "Yeah kupikir ini saatnya untuk berkunjung ke klub milik Siswa terseksi di SMAku dulu."

Jongin ikut tertawa sambil merangkul pundak Sehun, "Keputusan yang bagus kawan! Ayo kita ke bar, bartenderku membuat minuman terbaik di Seoul!"

Jongin mengajak Sehun duduk di barnya dan menyediakan beberapa minuman untuk Sehun.

"Kau masih tinggal dengan _princess _Lulu?" tanya Jongin sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Jongin.."

"Arraseo,arraseo," ucap Jongin melihat ekspresi tidak suka Sehun, "Aku tahu kau tidak suka mendengar panggilan itu."

"Aku ingat betapa marahnya dirimu ketika aku menindas Luhan dan memanggilnya _Princess_ Lulu . Mian." Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum bodoh.

Sehun hanya mengangguk malas dan meneguk bir yang disuguhkan oleh Jongin untuknya.

Jongin adalah sahabatnya saat sekolah dulu. Mereka berdua terkenal sebagai duo sahabat yang tampan dan pandai berkelahi. Tapi setelah Sehun menyelamatkan Luhan dan berita bahwa Sehun menjadi penyuka sesama jenis juga tersebar disekolah, hubungan mereka menjadi merenggang. Jongin masih berkumpul dengan kelompoknya sementara Sehun memilih untuk menemani Luhan.

"Jauhi dia Hun!" ucap Jongin kala itu, "Semua teman kita mulai menghindarimu!"

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Sehun, "Aku harus melindungi Luhan."

Jongin tertawa mendengar perkataan Sehun, "Melindungi? Apakah kau sekarang berperan sebagai ksatria untuk princess Lulu-mu itu?"

Dan tanpa bisa dihindari sebuah pukulan dihadiahi Sehun untuk Jongin. Semenjak saat itu mereka tidak pernah bersama lagi.

"Hey perempuan disana memperhatikanmu terus," ucap Jongin sambil menyenggol Sehun dengan sikunya.

Sehun melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Jongin dan melihat seorang wanita sedang memperhatikannya.

"Haruskah aku mendekatinya?" tanyanya pada Jongin. Masih memandangi wanita itu hingga sang wanita tersipu malu.

"Tentu saja kawan! Dia sangat cantik dan seksi! Oh kalau aku jadi kau,aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini."

Sehun meneguk segelas martini ditangannya sekaligus sebelum beranjak dari kursi bar, "_Thanks man_. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Sehun pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan berjalan mendekati wanita itu. Ia tersenyum dengan seduktif membuat wanita yang ditujunya tersenyum malu.

"Mau berdansa?"

Wanita itu tanpa ragu menerima ajakkan Sehun untuk berdansa dengan alunan musik yang keras. Wanita itu meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya didepan Sehun sementara Sehun hanya bergerak pelan sambil memegang pinggul wanita tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sehun."

"Aku Jungmin."

"Apa kau mau ikut ke rumahku?" tanya Sehun tanpa berpikir panjang. Jungmin berhenti menari dan menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu rumah dengan keras, Jungmin masih menciumi bibir Sehun ganas sambil menarik tubuh Sehun mendekat. Jungmin mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga pintu dibelakang Sehun tertutup. Mereka terus berciuman panas hingga Sehun mendengar sebuah bisikkan pelan memanggil dirinya.

"Sehun?"

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dengan Jungmin dan menatap Luhan yang berdiri mematung didepan lorong menuju ruang tengah rumah mereka.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jungmin.

"Teman serumahku." Jawab Sehun dingin, "Ayo kita pergi ke kamar." Sehun menarik Jungmin kekamar dan mengabaikan Luhan.

Sehun mendorong Jungmin ke tempat tidurnya. Dan Sehun terdiam,berdiri ditempatnya.

_Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun? _

Pikirnya.

Kenapa ia membawa wanita ini ke rumahnya?

"Hey Sehun, kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu?" tanya Jungmin.

Ah benar.

Ini demi Luhan.

Demi menunjukan pada Luhan bahwa perasaannya tidak akan mengganggu Luhan lagi.

Bahwa perasannya hilang dengan cepat dan Luhan tidak perlu cemas lagi.

Demi kenyamanan Luhan.

"Bukankah kau menginginkanku?" tanya Jungmin seduktif.

Sehun menyeringai. Lalu menindih Jungmin dan mencium dan menggigiti Lehernya hingga Jungmin melenguh keras.

_Wanita bodoh._

Kalau bukan demi Luhan, Sehun tidak akan melakukan semua hal ini.

* * *

><p>Ketika Sehun bangun pagi harinya, ia melihat Jungmin masih disana. Merebahkan kepalanya di dada telanjang Sehun. Sehun dengan pelan turun dari kasurnya dan memakai <em>sweatpants<em> serta kaos putih yang ia ambil dari lemari.

Saat ia keluar kamar ia bisa menghirup harum roti yang sedang dipanggang dari dapur. Dan Saat ia mengintip, Luhan sudah ada disana,menyiapkan sarapan sesuai dengan jadwal harian yang sudah ditentukan mereka berdua sebelumnya.

"Ah,Selamat pagi Sehun," ucap Luhan ramah. Sehun melihat Luhan masih bersikap seperti biasa.

Ia tersenyum pahit.

Apa yang ia harapkan? Apa ia berharap Luhan cemburu melihat ia membawa Jungmin ke rumah?

Jangan bermimpi Sehun, Luhan tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padamu.

"Pagi," jawab Sehun singkat sambil duduk ditempat ia biasa duduk. Luhan menyodorkan sepiring roti panggang untuknya dan segelas susu, lalu duduk diseberang Sehun.

Keduanya makan dengan tenang. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai percakapan. Sesaat setelah itu, kamar Sehun terbuka dan Jungmin yang sudah berpakaian dan rambut yang sudah disisir keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah annyeonghaseyo," sapa Jungmin sambil membungkuk, "Aku Jungmin. Maaf aku tidak sempat mengenalkan diri padamu."

Luhan tersenyum ramah kepada Jungmin, "Ah ya tidak apa-apa. Aku Luhan teman Sehun."

"Ayo duduk Jungmin-ssi. Kita sarapan bersama."

Jungmin dengan kikuk duduk disebelah Sehun. Luhan lalu menawarkan Roti padanya dan mereka kembali makan dalam diam.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang," ucap Jungmin. Sehun masih memakan roti panggangnya,tidak mempedulikan Jungmin. Luhan yang menyadari bahwa Jungmin berharap Sehun ingin mengantarkannya pulang, menendang kaki Sehun dibawah meja.

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan sengit sementara Luhan memandang Sehun,seperti mengirimkan pesan bahwa '_Hey,Wanita disebelahmu berharap kau mau mengantarnya!_'.

Sehun menghela napas lalu menaruh garpu yang ia pegang, "Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Jungmin-pun berpamitan pulang dengan Sehun.

.

.

Karena Jungmin Memohon untuk Sehun tinggal sebentar di apartemennya,Sehun menurut. Jungmin dan dirinya sedang mengobrol di dapur apartemen Jungmin ketika ponselnya berdering.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo,apakah kau keluarga dari tuan Luhan?"

"Iya benar," jawab Sehun, "Ada apa?"

"Tuan Luhan pingsan dan sekarang berada di rumah sakit S . Kau bisa-"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun langsung menutup teleponnya dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari menuju resepsionis dan menanyakan keberadaan Luhan. Setelah ia tahu nomor kamar tempat Luhan beristirahat ia segera berlari kesana untuk menemui Luhan.

"Luhan!" pekiknya sambil membuka pintu kamar Luhan. Luhan dan seorang dokter disebelahnya memandang Sehun bersamaan.

"Ken-kenapa ia bisa pingsan?" tanya Sehun sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Dokter itu memandang Luhan sebentar dan akhirnya menjawab, "Karena ia kelelahan."

"Ia pingsan dijalanan,dan seseorang membawanya kesini."

"Apa sekarang ia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun panik, "Apa ia perlu menjalani pemeriksaan khusus? Seperti MRI?CT Scan?"

"Sehun-ah," panggil Luhan sambil terkikik geli, "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

"Ya! Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir kalau kau-" Sehun menghela nafas. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan Luhan.

"Sudahlah." Ucap Sehun akhirnya.

"Lagipula aku bisa pulang sekarang. Benarkan dokter?"

"Uh?Eh ya anda boleh pulang," jawab dokter itu, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Dokter itu meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan berdua diruangan itu.

"Sehun-ah,gendong aku." Ucap Luhan sambil duduk dikasurnya.

"Kenapa aku harus menggendongmu?" tanya Sehun sebal,walaupun ia tetap berjongkok dan bersiap menggendong Luhan dipunggungnya

"Karena aku masih lemas. Kau tidak mendengar apa kata dokter?"

Luhan menaiki punggung Sehun,dan memeluk leher dan melingkarkan kakinya diseputaran pinggang Sehun seperti Koala.

"Ya aku mendengarnya," ucap Sehun, "Kau pasti tidak tidur seharian dan menulis hingga pagi! Berhenti menulis hingga kau tidak tidur, Kau butuh istirahat!"

"Siap kapten!" jawab Luhan sambil memberi hormat membuat Sehun mendecak sebal.

"Ah bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jungmin?" tanya Luhan.

"Baik. Kami berencana untuk bertemu lagi akhir pekan nanti."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

"Yeah," jawab Sehun malas.

"Sehun-ah.."

"Hmm?"

"Jika Jungmin orang yang baik. Kau harus serius berkencan dengannya."

Sehun menghentikkan langkahnya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar perkataan Luhan.

Sebesar itukah keinginan Luhan agar perasaan Sehun padanya hilang?

"Kau harus berkencan dengan orang yang baik Sehun-ah. Wanita yang mencintaimu seutuhnya. Agar ia bisa menjagamu dengan baik,merawatmu dengan baik," ucap Luhan sambil menguap.

"Ya,ya. Berhenti berbicara dan tidurlah. Kau pasti kelelahan."

"Sehun-ah,"

Luhan akhirnya tertidur. Sementara Sehun menggendongnya hingga tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir.

Ya,ia akan berkencan dengan Jungmin.

Jika itu yang Luhan inginkan.

.

.

.

Satu bulan setelah itu, Jungmin dan Sehun akhirnya berpacaran. Sehun akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Jungmin adalah wanita yang suka berpesta. Jadi tiap akhir pekan Jungmin akan membawanya ke klub untuk berpesta hingga larut malam dan mereka akan diantarkan pulang karena mereka terlalu mabuk. Sehun dan Luhan jarang bertemu karena Sehun sering menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen Jungmin. Saat Sehun pulang ke rumah mereka pun Sehun dalam keadaan mabuk dan biasanya jika ia mabuk, ia dalam mood yang tidak baik. Jika Luhan protes akan kebiasaan Mabuk Sehun akhir-akhir ini,Sehun akan marah dan tetap mengabaikannya.

Seperti suatu malam ketika Luhan mencoba membantu Sehun berjalan kekamarnya dan berkata bahwa Sehun sebaiknya berhenti mabuk. Sehun tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Luhan ketembok dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan erat hingga ia kesakitan.

"Kau pikir,siapa yang membuatku seperti ini?!" ucap Sehun. Luhan bisa melihat luka yang Sehun rasakan dari matanya yang merah. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan. Sehun menghempaskan tangan Luhan dan masuk kekamarnya.

* * *

><p>Malam itu,Luhan baru saja mencoba tidur saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ia merasakan seseorang menaiki tempat tidurnya yang tidak terlalu besar.<p>

"Sehun-ah?"

"Hmm.."

"Kau baru pulang?"

"Hmmm," gumam Sehun,menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun,Wajah mereka begitu dekat,hingga Luhan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun.

"Kau mabuk lagi?"

"Yeah sedikit."

Luhan menghela nafas sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Sehun membuka matanya pelan dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak. Kau begitu kurus dan pucat." Ucap Sehun sambil mengernyitkan dahi,merasakan pergelangan tangan Luhan yang semakin kecil terasa digenggamannya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk,mengiyakan.

"Lu?"

"Hmm?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Ok?"

"Wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Entahlah," jawab Sehun, "Akhir-akhir ini aku bersikap buruk padamu. Aku takut,Karena kau tidak tahan dengan sikapku,kau akan meninggalkanku."

Luhan tertawa mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Aniya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Seburuk apapun Sehun, Luhan tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya!Kecuali jika Sehun yang meminta."

"Jeongmal?"

"Hmm.. Jeongmal."

Sehun tersenyum lalu menarik Luhan untuk tidur didekapannya.

"Saranghae Luhan." Ucapnya lalu tertidur sambil mendekap Luhan erat.

Pagi itu Sehun bangun dengan pusing yang menyerang kepalanya. Ia duduk perlahan dikasur sambil memijat kepalanya berharap rasa sakitnya berkurang. Setelah rasa pusingnya mereda, Sehun mencoba untuk memperhatikan ruang sekitarnya dan mendapati dirinya ada di kamar Luhan. Kamar Luhan begitu rapi dengan rak buku dipojok ruangannya. Di meja kerja Luhan banyak tertempel notes kecil berwarna-warni yang Sehun sadari adalah notes dari dirinya. Sehun menemukan sepotong sandwich dengan notes kecil berwarna biru muda Di meja kecil dipinggir tempat tidur Luhan. Ia mengambil notes itu dan melihat tulisan rapi Luhan yang tertulis diatasnya.

**Selamat Ulang tahun yang ke 27 Sehun!  
>Ini hadiahku untukmu!<br>Maaf aku tidak bisa menunggumu bangun karena aku harus pergi ke kantor penerbit ****  
>Setelah Luhan pulang, Sehun dan Luhan akan merayakan ulang tahun Sehun bersama. Ok?<br>Tunggu aku dan jangan kemana-mana!  
><strong>

**Dari Luhan.**

Sehun tersenyum melihat notes yang ditulis Luhan. Bahkan ia lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Bagaimana Sehun bisa menghilangkan perasaannya pada Luhan ? Jika Luhan bersikap semanis ini padanya?

.

.

Malamnya, Sehun sedang bermalas-malasan sambil menonton TV ketika pintu rumahnya diketuk. Sehun beranjak dari duduknya. Menyangka bahwa yang mengetuk pintu rumah itu adalah Luhan yang sedang bersiap memberikannya kejutan. Dengan senyum yang mengembang Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sehun!" seru Jungmin,Jongin dan beberapa teman yang ia kenal di klub milik Jongin.

Walaupun ia merasa kecewa,Sehun masih berusaha menampilkan Senyum terbaik yang ia punya.

"Wow! _Thanks guys_!" serunya.

Akhirnya gerombolan teman Sehun masuk dan membuat pesta dadakan yang meriah didalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Luhan yang baru pulang dari kantor penerbitnya, berjalan dengan semangat sambil mengenggam kotak kue yang ia akan berikan kepada Sehun untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sehun. Saat luhan sampai dirumah,ia bisa mendengar musik yang diputar kencang dari dalam rumahnya. Dengan hati-hati Luhan membuka pintu rumahnya dan terkejut ketika melihat banyak orang yang sedang berdansa mengikuti alunan lagu. Ia pelan-pelan masuk kedalam rumah dan mendapati Sehun sedang duduk disofa bersama Jungmin.

"Se-"

"Wow _Princess_ Lulu sudah datang."

Luhan membeku ditempatnya. Tiba-tiba nafasnya tercekat dan tangannya gemetar. Luhan mengenal suara ini. Suara Jongin, teman yang sering menindasnya dulu. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat,berusaha menghilangkan kenangan buruk yang tiba-tiba berkelebat dipikirannya.

"Sehun.." ia berusaha memanggil Sehun dengan keras namun yang keluar hanyalah bisikkan kecil dari bibirnya yang gemetar.

"Hey-"

Luhan dengan refleks menghempaskan tangan Jongin yang menyentuhnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Kau ini kenapa?!" tanya Jongin, "Tenang aku tidak akan menindasmu seperti dulu. Aku sudah berubah," Ucap Jongin sambil menyeringai.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari jongin hanya untuk melihat seseorang tengah tertawa sambil melihat gambar rumah masa depannya dan Sehun yang tertempel ditembok dan hendak mencoret-coretnya dengan spidol ditangan mereka.

"Hentikan!" teriak Luhan sambil berlari mendekati gambar rumahnya itu.

Dengan keras ia mendorong orang yang hendak mencoret gambarnya itu, dan menutup gambar itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Hey apa masalahmu huh?!" ucap lelaki yang didorong Luhan. Ia kesal karena ia terjatuh dan menabrak meja dengan minuman diatasnya.

Lelaki itu hendak memukul Luhan ketika Sehun dengan cepat berlari kearah mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sehun sambil menahan tangan lelaki yang marah itu.

Musik berhenti dan ruangan menjadi Sunyi. Napas Luhan tersengal, ia begitu takut,panik dan marah.

"Keluar," ucapnya pelan.

"Keluar dari rumahku sekarang Juga!" Teriaknya kesal.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu keluar sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Orang aneh," ucap lelaki yang marah itu lalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan berdua didalam rumah.

"Kenapa kau mengusir teman-temanku?" tanya Sehun heran.

"A-aku tidak suka mereka Sehun. Mereka ingin merusak gambar rumah kita."

Sehun tertawa tidak percaya, "Astaga Luhan. Hanya karena hal kecil seperti itu, kau hampir saja dipukuli! Aku bisa menggambar lagi rumah itu jika kau mau."

"Aku tidak mau! Gambar ini sangat berharga untukku! Aku tidak peduli kalau aku dipukuli tapi mereka tidak boleh merusak gambar ini!"

"Jangan Konyol Luhan," ucap Sehun dengan serius, "Aku akan memanggil mereka kedalam dan kau harus minta maaf kepada mereka."

"Tidak Sehun," ucap Luhan sambil mencengkeram tangan Sehun, "Aku tidak suka mereka! Aku tidak Suka melihat mereka ada dirumah ini!"

"Kalau kau tidak suka. Kenapa bukan kau saja yang pergi?!" teriak Sehun penuh emosi.

Luhan memandang Sehun tak percaya. Cengkeramannya di tangan Sehun melonggar.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja?! Bukankah kau memang tidak suka jika hidup denganku?! Kalau begitu kau saja yang pergi!"

"Sehun." air mata Luhan menetes. Dadanya begitu sesak mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Aku melakukan semua yang kau mau," ucap Sehun, "Aku memacari Jungmin,aku menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Aku menjauhimu."

"Aku melakukan semuanya demi dirimu. Tapi aku tersiksa Luhan," rintih Sehun.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Luhan pelan, "Pernahkah kau berpikir, hal ini juga menyiksaku?"

"Aku akan pergi," jawab Luhan, "Jika aku membuatmu tersiksa. Aku akan pergi Sehun."

Luhan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, memasukan bajunya ke koper dengan asal.

Sehun masih berdiri,mematung ditempatnya mendengar perkataan Luhan, melihat begitu terlukanya Luhan saat Sehun mengusirnya, melihat sosok Luhan pergi meninggalkannya. Sehun hanya bisa terdiam hingga ia mendengar pintu rumahnya dibuka lalu ditutup lagi dengan pelan.

Luhan benar-benar pergi.

Sehun lalu menatap kotak kue dilantai. Kue didalamnya sudah hancur karena terjatuh. Sebuah notes kecil tertempel dibagian atas kotak kue tersebut.

**Sehun-ah, terima kasih karena sudah lahir didunia ini,**

**Dan menjadi knights in shining armor untuk Luhan!**

**Aku mencintaimu.**

**Luhan.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**-Tok!Tok!-**

Sehun mengerang kesal,mengabaikan ketukan pintu di rumahnya. Namun pintu rumahnya diketuk lagi hingga berkali-kali dan dengan terpaksa ia harus bangun walaupun kepalanya terasa sangat pusing akibat 3 botol soju yang ia teguk habis tadi malam.

Dengan uring-uringan Sehun menuju pintu utama dan membukanya. Kyungsoo sudah berdiri didepannya dengan melipat tangan didada,terlihat tidak sabar.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Sehun sinis (walaupun ia tidak bermaksud untuk terdengar sinis) , "Luhan tidak ada disini."

"Aku tahu," jawab Kyungsoo, "Aku kemari untuk mengambil laptop Luhan yang tertinggal."

Tanpa menunggu izin dari Sehun, Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah,mendorong tubuh Sehun keras dengan bahunya. Sehun meringis sambil melihat pergerakkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan cepat masuk ke kamar Luhan, membereskan barang-barang yang Luhan perlukan dan memasukannya kedalam tas yang ia bawa.

"Kau tahu dimana Luhan?" tanya Sehun yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kyungsoo tidak bergeming, masih berkutat dengan _laptop_ Luhan yang ia nyalakan.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, kau pasti tahu dimana Luhan sekarang. Tolong beritahu aku keberadaannya. Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengannya."

Kyungsoo menarik _flash disk_ yang tersambung ke _laptop_ Luhan dan memberikannya pada Sehun, "Sebelum menemui Luhan, sebaiknya kau buka_ file_ yang tersimpan didalam. Kalau kau sudah mengerti,aku akan memberitahu dimana Luhan."

Sehun mengambil _flash disk_ itu dari tangan Kyungsoo, Dan memperhatikan benda itu dengan bingung.

"Semua barang yang Luhan perlukan sudah kubawa," ucap Kyungsoo, "Aku pergi dulu."

Kyungsoo berlalu mengabaikan Sehun, dan keluar dari rumah,meninggalkan Sehun yang masih kebingungan.

Setelah Kyungsoo pergi, Sehun menghubungkan _flash disk_ tersebut ke _Lapto_pnya. Di dalam _flash disk_ tersebut hanya ada satu file berjudul _'My Knights,in the shining armor'_ yang tanpa pikir panjang Sehun buka.

Didalamnya ada sebuah tulisan seperti skrip novel hingga berpuluh-puluh halaman.

Dan ketika Sehun melihat namanya disebut dalam tulisan itu,ia memutuskan untuk membacanya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hari ke-5 dibulan maret.<strong>_

_**Dimusim Semi yang dingin, dan satu hal yang bisa menghangatkanku**_

_**Yaitu senyummu.**_

_Kau tertidur pulas seperti biasa. Menyelimuti tubuhmu hingga kau terlihat seperti ulat raksasa. Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 11 , dan kau belum bangun juga. Kulirik meja kerjamu yang penuh dengan gambar gedung-gedung modern,yang bisa kutebak,baru kau selesaikan tadi malam. Pasti kau lembur lagi ya kan?_

_Aku menghela nafas. Memang pekerjaan kita berdua tidaklah baik untuk kesehatan._  
><em>Aku ingin sekali memberitahumu bahwa kebiasaan bekerja hingga mengabaikan waktu tidur tidaklah baik, walaupun aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi untukku,jika aku menulis hingga aku jatuh sakit sekalipun aku akan baik-baik saja,karena ada kau yang akan mengurusku.<em>

_Tapi Bagaimana kalau kita berdua sakit Sehun-ah?_

_Bagaimana kalau kau sakit?_

_Kau tahu benar,aku bukanlah pengurus yang baik._

_._

_Kau mendengkur. Menyadarkanku dari pemikiranku yang mulai mengarah kemana-mana._

_Kau tertidur pulas,dengan bibir yang mengerucut._

_Hey, Apa yang kau impikan hmm?_

_Kalau saja kau tahu, wajahmu ketika kau tidur sangat menggemaskan!_

_Kalau saja kau tahu,aku sengaja bangun beberapa menit lebih awal darimu hanya untuk menatapmu seperti ini._

_Setiap harinya._

_._

_Kau mengernyitkan dahi ketika aku menusuk-nusuk pipimu. Apakah aku mengganggumu?_

_Kupanggil namamu berkali-kali. Tanganku yang jahil masih betah menusuk-nusuk pipimu. Cepatlah bangun Sehun!Aku tidak akan berhenti mengganggumu hingga kau terbangun!_

_Dan akhirnya kau terbangun._

_Kau menggerutu masih sambil menutup matamu._

_Dan aku berusaha menahan tawa._

_Tapi untung saja kau masih menutup matamu hingga kau tidak menyadari kalau aku masih terpana menatapmu._

_Aku memperhatikan semua ukiran wajahmu. Dari alis tebalmu yang berkerut, hingga rahang tajam yang sering kau banggakan. Kau terlihat begitu sempurna untukku._

_Aku mencintaimu Sehun._

_Aku ingin mengatakannya._

_Tapi tidak sekarang._

_Karena kau mungkin akan terkejut._

_Dan aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang bisa membuat kau pergi meninggalkanku._

_._

_._

_Akhirnya kau menepati janjimu untuk menemaniku meminum kopi di kafe langgananku._

_Tentu saja kau tidak akan lupa. Kau adalah Oh Sehun! Sahabat terbaik sepanjang hidupku! Bagaimana aku bisa meragukanmu?_

_Jantungku berdegup cepat ketika akhirnya aku menunjukkan naskah novel baruku padamu. Aku sudah membayangkan bagaimana ekspresimu ketika kau tahu sekarang aku menulis novel percintaan. Kau pasti akan menertawaiku,hingga matamu membentuk bulan sabit. Kau akan mengejekku sambil bertepuk tangan heboh._

_Walaupun kau akan menggodaku,tapi aku tetap ingin kau membacanya._

_Karena novel ini kubuat setelah aku menyadari perasaanku padamu._

_Novel ini, adalah cerita tentang kita._

_Dugaanku salah, kau tidak mengejekku. Kau membacanya dalam diam, lalu tersenyum._

_Jantungku bedegup lebih cepat._

_._

_Sehun-ah, Kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku, Apa kau akan tersenyum seperti itu?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pukul 12 lewat 25 menit. Bulan bersinar cantik malam ini.<strong>_

_**Dan Aku berjanji pada bulan itu,**_

_**Aku akan mengatakannya padamu.**_

_Aku berbaring dikasurku sambil memandang langit. Bulan terlihat begitu indah._

_Saat aku memandang bulan itu,menikmati sinarnya yang begitu indah,tiba-tiba aku berpikir._

_Bagaimana rasanya kalau aku menatap langit dengan kau yang berada disisiku?_

_Aku ingin menatap bulan itu didalam pelukanmu Sehun-ah._

_Apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa mewujudkannya?_

_Apakah aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padamu?_

_Mungkin besok hari yang tepat. Tidak perlu mengajamu untuk makan malam di tempat yang romantis, aku cukup memintamu untuk menemuiku di taman. Tidak akan ada adegan-adegan menggemparkan seperti menerbangkan beribu balon atau merangkai kata "I LOVE YOU" dengan beribu tangkai bunga mawar, kita hanya akan membicarakan semuanya._

_Aku hanya akan menyatakan semua yang aku rasakan untukmu selama ini dengan jujur._

_Entah kau akan menerima atau menolak._

_Aku akan tetap mengatakan bahwa Aku mencintaimu._

* * *

><p><em>Sakit Sehun.<em>

_Aku hancur. Rasanya aku ingin mati._

_Kenapa?_

_Bagaimana bisa?_

_Harusnya hari ini aku menemuimu di taman Sehun-ah._

_Tapi tubuh ini terasa begitu lemas, kepala ini terasa berputar._

_Aku ingin tetap melangkah menemuimu,namun kaki ini terasa lemas._

_Bahkan aku tidak bisa membalas lambaian tangan Minseok yang memanggilku dari seberang jalan. Tubuh ini terasa begitu lemas, Kepalaku terasa sakit hingga aku merasa tidak berdaya untuk melakukan apa-apa. Minseok memanggilku sekali lagi, tapi kali ini suara Minseok tidak kudengar dan digantikan dengan lengkingan yang menulikan telingaku. Pandanganku mulai kabur,tapi masih bisa Kulihat bayang-bayang Minseok berlari mendekatiku. Kurasakkan tangan Minseok menopangku. Aku menatap wajah Minseok yang panik. Lalu mataku terasa berat._

_Minseok-ah, aku ingin bertemu Sehun._

_Aku ingin mengatakan itu pada Minseok,tapi semuanya terasa gelap dan setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, hingga aku terbangun di rumah sakit beberapa jam yang lalu. Kau tahu kan seberapa benci aku menghirup bau obat-obatan? Maka dari itu aku memaksa Minseok untuk membawaku pulang._

_Tapi dokter melarangku, ia bilang aku harus menjalani beberapa tes seperti MRI, CT scan dan beberapa tes lainnya yang sulit kuingat namanya._

_Aku baik-baik saja! Aku yakin dengan hal itu. Tapi aku tetap menjalankan pemeriksaan agar Minseok berhenti merengek. Ia bilang tes-tes itu hanya untuk memastikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Maka dari itu aku setuju untuk melakukannya._

_Saat aku melangkahkan kaki ke ruang pemeriksaan tiba-tiba aku merasa gugup dan takut. Mesin MRI yang berada disana sangat besar, seperti lubang cacing raksasa yang gelap. Aku takut kegelapan dan ruang sempit._

_Apa kau ingat ketika listrik dirumah kita tiba-tiba padam? Kau menemaniku yang bergetar ketakutan. Kau menenangkanku hingga aku tertidur._

_Aku sekarang membutuhkanmu Sehun. Aku ingin Kau berada disini. Aku ingin kau selalu ada disisiku._

_Tapi Aku berusaha untuk mengontrol rasa takutku. Aku harus menyelesaikan pemeriksaan ini,memastikan aku baik-baik saja dan kembali ke sisimu._

_Entah sudah berapa lama aku menunggu di lorong bersama Minseok._

_Aku bosan._

_Aku ingin menemuimu._

_Aku merindukanmu._

_Ketika suster mengatakan bahwa giliranku sudah datang, aku masuk kedalam ruang dokter dan aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau sebenarnya aku merasa cemas._

_Dokter itu memegang sebuah kertas foto hitam dan beberapa lembar kertas yang bisa kupastikan hasil pemeriksaanku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang tergambar dan tertulis disana._

_Tapi ketika aku melihat wajahnya, aku mengerti._

_Ada yang salah dalam diriku._

_Kondisiku tidak baik-baik saja._

_Kanker otak._

_Apakah kau percaya dengan hal ini Sehun?_

_Ya,Aku menderita kanker otak. Sebuah tumor memicu kanker di otak primerku._

_Sehun-ah, Apakah aku akan mati?_

_Sebelum bertemu dirimu aku tidak takut pada kematian. Karena manusia memang ditakdirkan untuk mati._

_Tapi setelah mengenalmu, hal terbesar yang kutakuti adalah berpisah denganmu._

_Dan mati artinya berpisah denganmu._

_._

_._

_._

_Saat aku sampai rumah,aku lega kau belum datang Sehun. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika kau bertanya ada apa denganku. Karena sebaik apapun aktingku,selebar apapun senyumku untuk menutupi kesedihan ini, kau akan mengetahuinya._

_Rumah begitu sunyi dan gelap tanpa kehadiranmu._

_Dengan ruang gelap dan sunyi seperti ini, aku merasa seperti sudah mati._

_Kalau aku mati, bukankah akan sesunyi ini Sehun-ah?_

_Aku menangis._

_Aku tidak ingin mati dan meninggalkanmu._

_Dan saat kau datang, aku menangis lebih keras dan memelukmu erat._

_"Ada apa Lu?" Tanyamu sambil mengelusku dengan tanganmu yang hangat._

_Aku Sakit Sehun._

_Aku sekarat._

_Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanmu tiba-tiba saja aku ingin tahu apa yang kau inginkan dalam hidupmu dan aku menanyakannya._

_Kau berpikir sebentar sambil mengayun-ngayunkan tubuhku seperti sedang menimang bayi._

_Lalu kau bertanya kembali apa yang kuinginkan dihidupku._

_Kalau boleh jujur,_

_Aku ingin hidup bersamamu._

_Aku ingin berada disisimu selamanya._

_Aku memintamu untuk menyanyikan lagu favoritku. Lagu yang kau pasang ketika kau menyelamatkanku dari para penindas itu. Kau ingat?_

_Kau memasangkan headphone ditelingaku sambil tersenyum, menghalangi kata-kata kasar terdengar ditelingaku._

_Namun aku lebih menyukai lagu itu ketika kau sendiri yang menyanyikannya Sehun-ah._

_Suaramu memang tidak begitu bagus, tapi suaramu dapat menenangkan hatiku._

_._

_"Sehun,Saranghae," ucapku pelan._

_"Nado," Balasmu._

_Tidak Sehun, Kau salah paham._

_Aku benar-benar mencintaimu._

_Sangat mencintaimu._

* * *

><p><em>Pagi ini, aku kehilangan keberanianku untuk menceritakan semuanya kepadamu. Aku tidak ingin menambah beban hidupmu. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih.<em>

_Tapi tindakanku malah membuatmu begitu kesal._

_Kau bilang aku lebih mementingkan Minseok dibandingkan dirimu karena kau kira aku melupakan janji kita ditaman dan kau menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersamanya._

_Kau meninggalkanku lalu membanting pintu kamarmu dengan keras._

_Kenapa kau harus semarah itu?_

_Bodoh,_

_Aku tidak mau hidup dengan Minseok atau siapapun kecuali dirimu._

_Aku ingin bersama dirimu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti?_

_Kau adalah segalanya untukku._

_Sehun bodoh,kau kira aku sengaja melupakan janji kita berdua?_

_Janji itu juga penting untukku. Karena hari itu aku berencana untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu._

_Kau kembali dari kantormu, membawa sebuah kotak kue dari toko langgananku yang bisa kutebak untuk menyuapku agar bisa memaafkanmu. Aku menahan tawa melihat kau dengan hati-hati mendekatiku seperti aku ini binatang liar lalu duduk disisiku. Kau menyuruhku untuk memakan kue yang kau belikan,tapi aku tetap bersikeras untuk diam._

_Kau harus tahu,kalau aku masih marah kepadamu!_

_Lalu kau meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa kau hanya ingin aku membagi kesedihanku padamu._

_Sehun Bodoh, apakah kau pikir aku akan menceritakan kesedihanku padamu?_

_Aku tidak mau membuatmu sedih bodoh._

_Akhirnya aku menyerah dan membuka kotak kue itu. Aku tidak tega melihatmu memohon seperti itu!_

_Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berlama-lama mengabaikanmu,kau tahu kan?_

_Karena pada akhirnya yang akan merasa kesepian adalah aku._

_Aku memakan kue itu dengan lahap dan kau tersenyum dengan lebar._

_Sehun bodoh,apakah kau tidak tahu senyummu itu membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat?_

_Apakah kau tidak tahu aku akan melakukan hal apapun,bahkan hal bodoh sekalipun hanya untuk melihat senyum itu?_

_Karena tidak ada hal apapun yang membuatku merasa lebih bahagia kecuali senyummu._

* * *

><p><em>Hari ini,aku menjalani beberapa tes,lagi. Rasa pusing dikepalaku memburuk hingga aku tidak bisa tidur tadi malam. Saat kembali ke rumah sakit, dokter tidak membiarkanku pergi begitu saja dengan obat yang ia resepkan padaku. Ia juga mengusulkan beberapa terapi ringan dan dengan terpaksa aku menurutinya.<em>

_Saat aku pulang, kau sedang duduk didepan jendela rumah kita yang terbuka lebar. Dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhmu. Kau menyadari keberadaanku dan kau mengajakku untuk duduk disisimu. Saat aku sudah duduk disisimu, dan memeluk tubuhmu erat,semua beban ditubuhku terasa hilang. Tidak ada lagi rasa lelah akibat terapi yang kulakukan,tidak ada lagi penyakit yang mengkhawatirkanku,karena yang kurasakan hanya hangat tubuhmu._

_Kau bercerita bahwa kau ingin menjadi arsitektur yang hebat dan membangun rumah untuk kita huni bersama. Kenyataan bahwa kau berencana untuk membangun rumah untuk kita membuatku merasa senang._

_Sehun-ah,_

_Apa di masa depan kau akan tetap disisiku?_

_Apa di masa depan aku masih bisa berada disisimu?_

_Semua pertanyaan diotakku kau jawab dengan satu tindakkan._

_Kau menciumku._

_Dan kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku._

_Aku menatapmu tidak percaya._

_Aku kira kau hanya mempermainkaku._

_Tapi aku melihat ketulusan dimatamu._

_Aku mengenalmu sejak lama,_

_Dan aku tahu saat kau mengatakannya ada ketulusan disana._

_Sehun-ah! Aku juga menyukaimu! Aku mencintaimu!_

_Tapi aku tidak bisa._

_Aku tidak boleh._

_Rasanya hatiku begitu perih ketika melihat kekecewaan diwajahmu._

_"Ya aku tahu," Kau bilang._

_Tidak,Kau tidak tahu Sehun._

_Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku._

_Karena suatu saat aku akan meninggalkanmu,_

_Dan ketika itu terjadi kau akan tersakiti._

_Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama berada didekatmu,maka dari itu aku meninggalkanmu sendiri disana._

_Maafkan aku Sehun-ah,_

_Aku tidak ingin kau tersiksa._

_Aku lebih baik mencintaimu dalam diam._

_Daripada aku harus meninggalkan luka dihatimu._

* * *

><p><em>Aku bertemu dengan editor novelku beberapa hari sebelumnya dan ia sekarang berada dirumah kita. Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang baik dan pengertian. Itulah mengapa aku merasa nyaman dan dekat dengannya walaupun kami baru saja bertemu.<em>

_Kau ingat saat ia ke rumah kita untuk menemaniku menulis? Ia menanyakan apakah aku menyukaimu karena aku terus membicarakanmu, aku terus mengalihkan perhatianku dari pekerjaan dan menemuimu disetiap kesempatan. Dan karena aku mempercayai Kyungsoo aku menceritakan semuanya. Aku bercerita padanya betapa bahagianya diriku ketika aku tahu kau mempunyai rasa yang sama denganku. Aku bercerita betapa sakit hatiku karena aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan denganmu. Ia tahu bahwa aku tidak mau membalas cintamu karena aku menderita penyakit yang serius. Ia bilang aku bodoh, dan ya aku menyetujuinya. Aku memang bodoh._

_Tapi Aku lebih baik terlihat bodoh daripada harus menyakitimu Sehun-ah._

* * *

><p><em>Hari ini kita berencana untuk jalan-jalan bersama. Aku senang sekaligus merasa sedih. Aku senang karena setelah lama tidak bermain denganmu,akhirnya hari ini kita bisa bermain seperti masa sekolah dulu. Namun aku sedih karena hari ini, aku harus merelakanmu. Ya, aku berencana untuk mengenalkanmu pada seorang teman. Gadis itu bernama Yerin. Ia temanku dikampus, dan ia wanita yang baik. Aku tidak mau memilih dengan asal wanita yang akan menjadi kekasihmu. Wanita itu harus menjagamu, harus mengerti dirimu dan harus mencintaimu lebih dari aku.<em>

_Yerin memenuhi sebagian besar kriteria tersebut dan kuharap rencana ini berjalan dengan lancar._

_Sehun-ah,apakah kau akan marah padaku?_

_Maafkan aku._

_Aku tahu kau akan merasa kesal, tapi ini semua untuk melindungi perasaanmu._

_Hari ini berjalan dengan baik. Aku sangat bahagia ketika tanganmu menggenggam tanganku erat seharian. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membayangkan, bahwa ini adalah kencan pertama kita._

_Ya Sehun,untukku hari ini adalah hari kencan kita untuk yang pertama dan yang terakhir._

_Sesuai rencana aku membawamu ke restoran dimana kita akan menemui Yerin._

_Melihat Kau berbicara berdua dengan Yerin membuat hatiku begitu sedih. Bukankah miris Sehun-ah? Aku yang menjodohkanmu dengan Yerin tapi aku juga yang merasa cemburu. Bukankah itu hal yang konyol?_

_Aku meninggalkanmu dengan Yerin dan pergi ke rumah sakit bersama Minseok. Aku kembali ke rumah sakit karena malam sebelum kita pergi jalan-jalan kepalaku kembali terasa sakit dan hal itu membuatku mual. Aku memuntahkan isi perutku hingga kosong bahkan ada darah yang ikut terbuang._

_Apakah itu berarti penyakitku bertambah parah?_

_Dokter bilang aku harus melakukan radioterapi dan kemoterapi untuk menghancurkan sel kanker diotakku._

_Kau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan saat kemoterapi?_

_Mereka akan menyuntikkan obat-obatan ketubuhku._

_Aku membenci suntikkan Sehun!_

_Dan saat obat-obatan itu disuntikan, Akan timbul alergi pada tubuhku dan rambutku akan rontok._

_Sehun-ah bukankah itu terdengar menjijikkan?_

_Apakah kau akan tetap mengatakan kau menyukaiku ketika rambutku sudah habis? Dan ketika kulitku penuh dengan bintik dan luka?_

_Maka dari itu aku menunda terapi-terapi itu dan memutuskan untuk mengambil obat yang diresepkan dokter._

_Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dariku. Maaf kalau aku terdengar egois,tapi aku tidak ingin kau berhenti mencintaiku._

_Saat aku kembali, aku terkejut ketika melihatmu sudah pulang mendahuluiku. Kau berdiri disana dengan tangan terkepal erat dan wajah yang memerah._

_Kau pasti begitu kesal terhadapku._

_Aku tahu kau akan seperti ini._

_Kau menyentakku, mendesakku dengan pertanyaan yang membuat kepalaku berputar dan pusing hingga tanpa disadari aku menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan jawaban yang menyakitkan._

_Aku mengatakan bahwa perasaanmu mengusikku._

_Ekspresimu saat aku mengatakan itu,membuatku merasa bersalah. Membuat hatiku terasa sakit._

_Apakah kau benar-benar percaya bahwa perasaanmu mengusikku Sehun? Apakah kau percaya dengan kata-kataku?_

_Kau bilang aku melakukan ini semua karena aku menyukai Minseok._

_Tidakkah kau sadari? Dari pertama kali kita bertemu,ketika kau melindungiku dari para penindas disekolah dan tersenyum kepadaku, aku telah menyukaimu Sehun._

_Tidak pernahkah kau sadari itu?_

_Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang kucintai sedari dulu._

_Kau akhirnya meninggalkanku lagi. Dan aku menangis terisak seperti bayi berharap kau akan kembali dan menenangkanku._

_Tapi kau benar-benar marah hingga kau tak kembali sampai larut malam._

_Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan kutahu pasti kau sudah kembali._

_Aku berlari untuk menemuimu,untuk meminta maaf,untuk menjelaskan semuanya,untuk menata kembali hubungan kita. Tapi ternyata kau tidak sendiri, kau bersama seorang wanita yang kau cium dengan begitu mesra._

_Sehun._

_Aku tidak sadar aku memanggilmu dengan jelas ketika kau dan wanita itu berhenti berciuman dan menatapku secara bersamaan._

_Aku berdiri mematung disana. Kau dan wanita itu menatapku seperti hantu._

_Sehun, bukankah kau seharusnya menghampiriku?_

_Menjelaskan bahwa ini semua hanya kesalah pahaman?_

_Dan wanita itu bukan siapa-siapa untukmu?_

_Tapi kau berlalu meninggalkanku. Dan aku menangkap tatapan dingin yang kau tujukan padaku hingga hatiku membeku._

_Sehun-ah, Kau kenapa?_

_Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?_

_Dari kamarku aku bisa mendengar semua yang kau lakukan dan bicarakan dengan wanita itu._

_Kau menggodanya._

_Kau menyentuhnya dengan tangan yang biasa kau pakai untuk memelukku._

_Kau mencium wanita itu dengan bibir yang juga menciumku._

_Lenguhan wanita itu membuatku tersiksa._

_Suaramu ketika kau merayunya membuat jantungku serasa dihantam dengan keras._

_Aku memasang headphone pemberianmu dan menyetel lagu favoritku._

_Aku tidak lagi mendengar suara lenguhan wanita itu._

_Atau suaramu ketika kau menggoda wanita itu dengan rayuanmu._

_Tapi kenapa tangisanku tidak ingin berhenti Sehun-ah?_

_Kenapa dada ini begitu sesak?_

* * *

><p><em>Kau dan wanita itu (yang baru kutahu bernama Jungmin) akhirnya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sebulan setelah kejadian itu. Aku turut merasa senang untukmu Sehun. Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri rasa sakit yang terasa didadaku.<em>

_Aku sakit Sehun. Hati ini terasa kosong._

_Aku akhirnya kehilangan dirimu._

_Aku jarang bertemu denganmu karena kau menghabiskan waktumu dengannya._

_Kau tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa besar rinduku kepada keberadaanmu dirumah kita._

_Malam ini kau pulang dengan keadaan mabuk. Aku begitu sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Ternyata aku salah,Jungmin bukan wanita yang baik untukmu. Tapi apa hakku untuk mengeluh? Aku tidak bisa mencampuri urusanmu. Jadi alih-alih mengeluh tentang Jungmin, aku mengeluhkan kebiasaan mabukmu yang akhir-akhir ini bertambah parah. Kau mendorongku hingga aku membentur tembok keras dan mencengkeram tanganku. Matamu yang memerah menusukku. Aku begitu takut. Kau terlihat seperti orang-orang yang pernah menindasku._

_Kau bukan Sehunku._

* * *

><p><em>Semenjak malam itu,aku tidak lagi mengeluh. Saat kau pulang aku tetap membantumu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Aku sering melihat bercak merah dilehermu. Aku ingin sekali menghapusnya karena setiap satu bercak merah dikulitmu menggores satu luka dihatiku.<em>

_Malam ini,Aku seperti biasa merebahkan diri dikasur dan menunggumu untuk pulang. Aku mendengar pintu rumah dibuka tapi aku tidak mendengar suara serakmu memanggilku untuk meminta bantuan, bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sudah masuk kekamarku._

_Kau merebahkan diri disisiku dan bau alkohol menyerang indera penciumanku. Aku berbalik dan wajahmu begitu dekat dengan wajahku._

_Kalau aku tidak bisa mengontrol diri,mungkin aku sudah mencium bibirmu._

_Kau meminta maaf padaku. Walaupun kau berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol,tapi aku senang mendengarnya. Setidaknya masih ada Sisi Sehun yang dulu, yang mementingkan diriku. Kau menarikku kedalam pelukanmu dan kau bilang kau mencintaiku._

_Kata-kata itu membuat air mataku mengalir._

_Dan ketika kau tertidur,aku membalas pelukanmu dengan erat._

_Kupeluk tubuhmu erat,merasakan kehangatanmu. Dan untuk semalam saja aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya hanya untukku._

_Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun._

_Aku ingin selamanya berada dipelukanmu._

_Disetiap isakkan tangisku aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu hingga berkali-kali,tapi kau tertidur lelap hingga kau tak bisa mendengarnya._

_Tuhan, Kalau memang kau akan mengambil nyawaku,ambilah sekarang._

_Aku tidak yakin aku bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi._

_Ini terlalu menyakitkan._

_Setidaknya,aku sudah tahu perasaannya padaku._

_Dan aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya._

_Ini sudah cukup._

_Jadi bisakah kau mengambil nyawaku sekarang?_

_Ketika Sehun sudah memiliki seseorang untuk memeluknya ketika aku sudah tidak ada._

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Tangan Sehun gemetar ketika ia menggerakkan kursor dengan mouse yang ia genggam.<p>

Kanker?

Sehun memegang mouse dengan erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Ia mengerang sakit dan menangis.

Selama ini,ia kira Luhan yang menyakitinya. Namun setelah ia mengetahui semuanya, ia sadar ialah yang menyakiti perasaan Luhan.

Sahabat macam apa dirinya?

Tidak menyadari kesedihan Luhan. Tidak menyadari penderitaan Luhan selama ini.

Sehun membayangkan Luhan yang begitu rapuh memeluk lututnya erat,bergetar dan terisak sambil mendengarkan Lagu dari headphonenya ketika Sehun membawa Jungmin.

_Kau bilang kau mencintainya Sehun. Tapi kenapa kau melakukan itu semua?_

Sehun menyambar ponselnya dan menghubungi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangkat telepon itu dengan cepat dan Sehun berkata bahwa ia sudah mengerti. Ia akhirnya mengerti.

Dan Kyungsoo akhirnya memberitahukan keberadaan Luhan padanya. Luhan sudah pulang ke Beijing.

* * *

><p>Setelah Luhan pergi dari rumah yang ia bagi bersama Sehun, ia menginap di rumah Kyungsoo. Disana ia mencurahkan semua keluh kesahnya kepada Kyungsoo sambil menangis didekapan sahabatnya. Esoknya Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang ke Beijing. Orang tua Luhan menyambutnya dengan senang. Namun kesenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Luhan menceritakan penyakitnya kepada mereka.<p>

Pagi itu, orang tua Luhan sedang pergi bekerja dan ia memilih untuk bersantai sambil menonton TV. Sebuah ketukan keras terdengar dari pintu rumahnya. Luhan berpikir yang datang adalah kurir yang membawa barang-barangnya yang dikirim oleh Kyungsoo maka dari itu dengan gesit ia berlari untuk membukanya.

Saat ia membuka pintu, ia membelalak kaget ketika melihat Sehun berada dihadapannya. Nafas Sehun memburu ,pipi dan hidungnya memerah karena kedinginan.

"Se-" ucapan Luhan terpotong ketika Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dan menarik tubuh Luhan lebih dekat.

Luhan yang masih terkejut berusaha meronta dan Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Luhan.

"Kenapa kau lari dariku Luhan?" tanya Sehun sambil menangkup pipi Luhan, "Kau pikir dengan meninggalkanku seperti ini kau membuatku bahagia?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya keras untuk menahan tangis yang memaksa keluar.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya Sehun sambil menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Aku sakit Sehun," jawab Luhan dengan suara yang pelan, "Aku sekarat."

Luhan akhirnya menangis lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun yang menangkup wajahnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu lagi seberapa lama aku bisa bertahan hidup. Mungkin setahun, beberapa bulan,beberapa minggu atau-"

"Hey,Dengar," ucap Sehun menatap Luhan, "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan tetap hidup. Kita akan hidup bersama lagi. Hanya Kau dan Aku."

Sehun terlihat begitu sedih dan hancur meskipun ia memasang senyum tipis untuk Luhan. Hal ini membuat Luhan menyerah dan membiarkan saja Sehun menciumnya kembali dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah.

Luhan tidak ingat kenapa ia sudah berada didalam kamarnya dengan Sehun yang menindih tubuhnya. Luhan mati-matian menahan desahan keluar dari bibirnya ketika tangan Sehun meraba bagian paling sensitif dari tubuhnya.

"_I will make love to you Luhan_," bisik Sehun sambil mencium pipi Luhan, "Aku akan memberikan cintaku untukmu."

Air mata Luhan menetes dari sudut matanya dan Sehun menjilatnya. Mengusap pipi Luhan dengan sayang, "Jangan bersedih lagi Luhan. Aku ada disini untuk melindungimu."

Sehun tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Luhan lagi, "Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

Luhan menarik Sehun untuk menyatukan bibir mereka lagi. Lidah Sehun menjilat bibir Luhan untuk meminta akses kedalam rongga mulut Luhan yang luhan penuhi permintaannya dengan cepat. Bibir mereka berciuman dengan panas, kasar,terburu-buru tapi Luhan menyukainya.

Tubuh telanjang mereka bersatu,bergerak berirama. Tangan Luhan mencengkeram bahu Sehun keras hingga menyisakkan tanda kemerahan disana.

Luhan melenguh,mendesah dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya yang terasa panas. Sehun bergerak maju-mundur didalam tubuhnya, Sehun menciumi leher dan wajahnya, Sehun membisikkan namanya berkali-berkali. Luhan merasa hangat dan lengkap.

Sehun melengkapi semua bagian dari dirinya.

.

.

Selimut Luhan menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. Sehun memeluk Luhan, memainkan rambutnya sambil bersenandung.

"Lu."

"Hmm?"

"Beri nilai dari 1 hingga 10. Seberapa sakit yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

Luhan memainkan jari-jari Sehun lalu melipat satu jari Sehun,membentuk angka 4 dan menambahkan kelima jarinya, "9."

"10,ketika kau mengusirku." Lanjutnya.

Sehun tertawa lalu mencium kepala Luhan, "Maafkan aku Luhan,aku menyakitimu."

"Kau menyakitiku," ucap Luhan, "Dan aku juga menyakitimu. Kita impas?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan senyuman jahil dibibirnya. Sehun tertawa lalu mencium bibir Luhan gemas, "Ya kita impas."

"Uhm Jadi, bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?" tanya Luhan ragu.

"Aku akan tetap menjadi _Knight in shining armor-mu_."

"Aku sedang _single_ saat ini. Mantan kekasihku memutuskan hubungan kami karena ia tahu aku mencintai orang lain. Dan jika orang lain itu mau, aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya juga," lanjut Sehun.

Luhan tertawa kecil lalu berguling,menindih tubuh Sehun, "Ya,aku mau."

Luhan mencium bibir Sehun, "Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan," ucap Sehun sambil mengusap pipi Luhan, "Kita akan melalui ini bersama. Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku akan selalu melindungi dan menemanimu."

"Ya, Luhan tidak akan takut. Karena Sehun adalah _Knight in shining armor _untuk Luhan."

Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun yang ia tindih, kepalanya beristirahat di dada bidang Sehun.

"Luhan benar, Sehun akan selalu menjadi _Knight in shining armor _untuk Luhan. Sehun berjanji akan melindungi Luhan sampai kapanpun." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap-usap rambut Luhan.

.

.

Saat orang tua Luhan pulang,mereka begitu senang ketika melihat ada Sehun dirumah mereka. Orang tua Luhan sudah mengenal Sehun sejak Luhan dan Sehun hidup bersama. Mereka sangat menyukai Sehun dan percaya kepadanya. Untuk Mereka,Sehun seperti anak mereka sendiri.

Saat makan malam,Sehun tiba-tiba mengumumkan tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan. Walaupun awalnya orang tua Luhan terkejut dan terlihat ragu, namun Sehun memastikan kepada mereka bahwa Ia akan melindungi Luhan dan menjaga Luhan sebaik mungkin. Dengan senyum yang merekah di wajah mereka berdua, mereka merestui hubungan Luhan dan Sehun berharap hubungan Sehun dan Luhan dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

Sehun tinggal selama beberapa hari di rumah Luhan, dan ketika ia memutuskan untuk membawa Luhan pulang ke Korea bersama dirinya, otang tua Luhan melarangnya. Mereka ingin Luhan tinggal dengan mereka dan menjalani perawatan di Beijing. Mereka tidak ingin berpisah dengan Luhan dan Sehun mengerti akan hal itu.

"Aku harus pulang," ucap Sehun sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang meminum obat-obatanya.

"Oh? Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya? Aku belum membereskan pakaianku!" ucap Luhan panik sambil beranjak dari sofa.

Sehun menghela nafas lalu menahan Luhan dan menariknya untuk kembali duduk dihadapan Sehun.

"Aku akan pulang," tegas Sehun, "Kau tetap disini."

Luhan mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Karena terapimu lebih baik dilakukan disini bersama orang tuamu. Kau membutuhkan mereka," Ucap Sehun

"Tapi aku membutuhkanmu juga."

Luhan cemberut,bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Aku tahu,tapi aku mempunyai pekerjaan yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan di Seoul Luhan."

"Jadi kau mementingkan pekerjaanmu daripada aku?" tanya Luhan kesal.

"Bukan begitu tap-"

"Kalau begitu pergi! Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku!" Luhan beranjak dan pergi meninggalkannya menuju kamar. Membanting Pintu kamar dengan keras hingga Sehun mengernyit.

Sehun duduk membeku disana, bingung dengan Luhan yang tiba-tiba marah kepadanya. Karena setelah 10 tahun berteman dengan Luhan, ini pertama kalinya Luhan marah padanya.

Ok mungkin Luhan pernah marah, beberapa kali, tapi tidak seemosional ini.

.

.

Esoknya Sehun sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Luhan dengan koper hitamnya. Kedua orang tua Luhan mengantarnya hingga pintu depan. Sehun mengintip ke pintu kamar Luhan yang tertutup. Luhan masih marah dan mengurung diri di kamarnya.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja," ucap ibu Luhan menenangkan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, walaupun ia sedih karena Luhan masih marah dan tidak ingin menemuinya. Padahal Ia ingin sekali memeluk Luhan sebelum pulang ke Seoul. Menghirup harum parfum Luhan dilehernya dan-

"Sehun!"

Sehun terkesiap saat Luhan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Sehun, tidak mengizinkan Sehun untuk melihat air mata yang berlinang dipipinya.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" ucap Luhan, "Aku tahu sikapku benar benar menyebalkan tapi aku bersikap seperti itu karena aku tidak ingin kau pergi!"

"Sehun,Please jangan pergi!" isak Luhan mempererat pelukannya ditubuh Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum.

"Baiklah,baiklah aku akan tinggal disini," ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dan mengusap kepala Luhan, "Aku akan terus berada disisimu Lu."

Luhan begitu senang karena Sehun tetap tinggal dan memeluknya erat,mencium pipinya berkali-kali sambil berteriak 'Aku mencintaimu Sehun!' yang diberi gelengan kepala heran dari kedua orang tua Luhan.

"Maafkan kami Sehun. Luhan terkadang keras kepala dan kekanak-kanakan," ucap Ayah Luhan penuh sesal.

Sehun tertawa, mengetahui hal itu dengan (terlalu) baik, "Ya,aku tahu. Itu bukan masalah bagiku tuan Lu. Jadi anda tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Itu karena ayahnya terlalu memanjakan dirinya," bisik Ibu Luhan kepada Sehun membuat Sehun tertawa dan Luhan cemberut.

Hari itu Sehun tetap pulang ke Seoul untuk mengurus cuti di kantornya dan membawa perlengkapan untuknya tinggal di Beijing. Luhan sebagai kekasih yang 'baik' tentu merelakan Sehun pergi walaupun bibirnya terus mengerucut hingga Mereka berdua berpisah di bandara. Walaupun Sehun berjanji akan kembali esok hari,hal itu tetap tidak menghentikkan Luhan untuk menelepon Sehun setiap menit.

Luhan kekanakan dan posesif, ya Sehun tahu. Tapi Sehun tetap mencintainya.

.

.

Luhan kembali menatap jam didinding dengan resah. Sehun bilang ia akan tiba di Beijing pada pukul 4 sore dan ini sudah pukul 4, dan kekasihnya belum datang juga!

Luhan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu? Luhan tidak suka menunggu, dan seharusnya Sehun tahu akan hal itu!

Lihat saja nanti, Kalau Sehun datang Luhan tidak akan menghampirinya bahkan menatapnya sekalipun. Luhan akan mengabaikan Sehun seharian dan-

Luhan mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk dan dengan cekatan ia berlari dan membukanya dengan antusias.

"Sehun!" teriaknya dan melompat kedalam pelukkan Sehun, "Aku merindukanmu Sehun-ah."

Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan dan membalas pelukkan Luhan, "_Nado baby_."

Rencana Luhan untuk mengabaikan Sehun gagal total. _Well,_tidak apa-apa karena rencana barunya untuk bercinta dengan Sehun sore itu lebih menyenangkan.

* * *

><p>Hari itu Sehun dan Luhan sedang berada diruang TV. Orang tua Luhan pergi bekerja meninggalkan mereka berdua di rumah. Luhan sedang menonton kartun favoritnya sambil merebahkan kepalanya di paha Sehun,sementara Sehun sibuk membaca buku arsitektur yang ia bawa dengannya.<p>

"Sehun!"

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin Jalan-jalan!"

Sehun menutup buku yang dibacanya lalu menatap Luhan, "Jalan-jalan?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias lalu bangun dari posisinya, "Ya! Aku ingin mengajakmu untuk mengitari Beijing! Kau pasti menyukainya!"

Luhan terlihat begitu bersemangat hingga rasanya Sehun tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah ayo kita jalan-jalan," Ucap Sehun sambil mencium bibir Luhan.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan mengitari kota Beijing hari itu. Luhan sebagai 'pemandu wisata' sangat bersemangat dan menarik Sehun untuk ikut bersamanya ke tempat-tempat yang terkenal di Beijing. Mereka sedang berjalan santai sambil berpegangan tangan erat ketika mereka melewati salah satu gereja yang sedang dipakai untuk upacara pernikahan.

"Sehun-ah! Ada sebuah pernikahan disana!" Luhan menarik Sehun (lagi) untuk melihat lebih dekat pengantin yang sudah berada didepan gereja, hendak pergi menuju tempat bulan madu mereka karena upacara pernikahan sudah selesai. Luhan memandangnya dengan kagum, seperti melihat adegan dalam dongeng yang orang tuanya sering ceritakan. Pengantin wanitanya terlihat cantik, dan pengantin prianya begitu tampan. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia,begitupun orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Aku ingin menikah.." ucapnya pelan,tetap tertegun dengan apa yang terjadi didepan matanya dan tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun mendengar perkataannya.

* * *

><p>Tiga anggota keluarga Lu duduk dihadapan Sehun dengan bingung. Malam itu setelah mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk terapi penyakit Luhan,tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengumpulkan mereka di ruang keluarga mengatakan bahwa ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.<p>

Sehun duduk dengan tegap,senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Lu," ucap Sehun ramah, "Izinkan aku meminang Luhan untuk menikah denganku."

Ketiga anggota keluarga Lu terkejut. Bibir nyonya Lu terbuka lebar membentuk huruf 'O!' seperti Luhan.

_Mirip._

Sehun pikir.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan Sehun?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Luhan.

"Aku akan menikahimu," Jawab Sehun, "Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan lagi. Matanya berkedip-kedip dengan cepat.

Oh Luhan begitu menggemaskan.

"Kenapa? Karena aku mencintaimu." Sehun membersihkan tenggorokannya dan memandang kedua orang tua Luhan dengan serius, "Maaf kalau aku mengatakan hal ini dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi aku serius untuk mengajak Luhan menikah. Aku mencintainya. Aku akan melindunginya seumur hidupku."

Sehun memindahkan tatapannya kepada Luhan dan tersenyum , "Maaf kalau aku tidak melamarmu dengan cara yang romantis."

Sehun panik ketika mendengar Luhan terisak dan air mata menetes dari matanya yang berkilau, "Ini adalah cara yang terbaik Sehun-ah. Ini cukup. Aku mau menikah denganmu."

Luhan beranjak dari sofanya dan memeluk Sehun. Ia hendak mencium bibir Sehun ketika Sehun menghentikannya dan mengisyaratkan Luhan bahwa orang tua Luhan masih disini dan mereka belum menjawab apapun tentang lamarannya pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk mengerti lalu duduk dipangkuan Sehun sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya,menunggu mereka untuk berbicara.

"Uhm, _Well_ ini sangat tiba-tiba dan pernikahan adalah hal yang sangat sakral. Jadi-" Luhan merengut dan menatap ayahnya tajam.

Ayah Luhan meneguk salivanya kasar.

_Yep,aku memang terlalu memanjakan anak ini._

Ayah Luhan membersihkan tenggorokannya dan menatap Sehun dengan senyuman tulus, "Ya aku mengizinkan kalian untuk menikah."

Luhan memekik senang dan melompat kepangkuan ayahnya, "Aku menyayangimu Baba! Mama!"

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu Sehun? Apa mereka sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Ibu Luhan.

Senyum Sehun memudar.

Orang tua?

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Ibuku sudah meninggal."

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?" tanya ibu Luhan lagi.

Sehun diam.

Luhan tahu Sehun tidak akan menjawab maka dari itu ia mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan membicarakan tanggal pernikahan mereka. Ia tahu masalah diantara Sehun dan Ayahnya. Sehun bercerita dulu ayahnya sering mengabaikan Sehun dan ibunya. Ayahnya adalah orang yang dingin dan hanya peduli kepada pekerjaan. Bahkan saat ibunya meninggal,sang ayah tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Maka dari itu Sehun sangant membenci ayahnya.

Sehun tidak suka membicarakan ayahnya. Ia selalu menghindari topik tentang ayahnya, jadi Luhan tahu ia lebih baik tidak membicarakan ayah Sehun daripada menghancurkan Mood Sehun.

.

.

Sehun baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya di kamar. Luhan dengan perlahan masuk kekamarnya dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

Sehun terkejut dan memandang Luhan yang sedang terkikik geli dengan sengit.

"Hi Yeobo," Panggil Luhan malu-malu

_Yeobo. _Hati Sehun berdebar-debar mendengar panggilan itu. Ia tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Hi _Baby_." Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan yang melingkar dipinggangya,lalu menyatukan jari mereka.

"Kita akan menikah sebentar lagi?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tertawa lalu mencium tangan Luhan yang ia genggam, "Kita akan menikah sebentar lagi."

Seminggu lagi, lebih tepatnya.

Di gereja yang mereka lalui bersama beberapa hari yang lalu.

* * *

><p>Sehun menunggu didepan altar dengan gugup,tangannya tak henti-hentinya menyentuh rambut coklatnya yang sudah rapih membuat Tao yang duduk dibarisan depan mendesis dan memelototinya. Di barisan depan sebelah kanan,ia melihat orang tua Luhan tersenyum ke arahnya dan ia membalas senyuman itu. Kyungsoo,editor Luhan yang menyempatkan diri terbang ke Beijing disela kesibukannya mengedit novel Luhan,duduk di barisan kedua dengan bibir yang berbentuk hati itu selalu tersenyum walaupun ia lelah. Piano di mainkan menandakan Luhan akan segera masuk. Pintu gereja dibuka dan Luhan berdiri disana, dengan Jas Hitam yang sangat pas dengan tubuh kecilnya dan rambut coklat pekat yang ia tata keatas. Buket bunga ia genggam dikedua tangannya dan ia tersenyum.<p>

_Sempurna._

Luhan berjalan dengan pelan, matanya masih menatap Sehun.

Sehun berbisik 'Aku mencintaimu' sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti mencium Luhan dari jauh membuat Luhan tertawa dibuatnya. Setelah beberapa langkah berjalan,tiba-tiba Luhan berhenti ditempatnya. Alisnya mengerut menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesakitan. Tangannya mencengkeram kepalanya erat dan Sehun dengan cepat berlari kearahnya.

"Luhan?"

Luhan merasakan Sehun memegang erat kedua lengannya namun ia tidak bisa memandang jelas sosok Sehun. Orang-orang yang berada di gereja berbisik-bisik,Luhan mendengar orang tuanya mendekat dan berteriak panik, kepalanya terasa lebih sakit.

"Se-Sehun," panggilnya sebelum ia pingsan dipelukkan Sehun.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya dan terbangun dikasur rumah sakit. Ia mengerutkan hidungnya ketika mencium bau obat-obatan yang ia tidak suka.

Sehun tersenyum tipis disisinya,wajahnya terlihat lelah tapi ia tetap tersenyum untuk Luhan, "Hey."

"Hey," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum dengan lemah. Luhan memperhatikan Sehun. Sehun masih menggunakan Jas pernikahannya.

_Jas pernikahan._

Luhan mulai panik, matanya membuka lebar, "Sehun pernikahannya-"

"Hey,tidak apa-apa," ucap Sehun menenangkannya, "Kita bisa mengadakan upacara pernikahan lagi setelah kau sehat. Sekarang kau harus istirahat,ok?"

Tangan Sehun mengelus tangannya Lembut dan ia mulai tenang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kondisiku?" tanyanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja."

Luhan tertawa. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang lucu dari jawaban Sehun. Tapi itu terdengar konyol, sangat konyol. Bagaimana bisa ia baik-baik saja jika ia sampai pingsan di pernikahannya sendiri?

"Jawab dengan jujur Sehun,"

"Kau ingin jawaban yang jujur?"

Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun menghela nafas dan berbisik 'dasar keras kepala' membuat Luhan terkikik geli.

"Dokter mengatakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mengerikan dan ia mengusulkan agar kau menjalani kemoterapi."

Luhan mencengkeram tangan Sehun erat dan menggeleng dengan keras.

"Luhan-"

"Aku tidak mau menjalani kemoterapi Sehun! Cukup dengan obat-obatan dan terapi yang kulakukan selama ini. Aku tidak mau menjalani kemoterapi!"

"Tapi kau harus melakukannya. Terapi itu tidak lagi cukup untuk menyembuhkan penyakitmu dan Untuk menahannya menyerangmu,Luhan."

"Aku tetap tidak mau! Kemoterapi akan membuat rambutku rontok Sehun-ah bagaimana kalau aku terlihat jelek dan kau tidak menyukaiku lagi? Bagaimana ka-"

"Aku tidak peduli!" teriak Sehun, "Aku mencintaimu Luhan. Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan berhenti mencintaimu hanya karena rambutmu habis? Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai segalanya dari dirimu. Kenapa kau meragukan perasaanku?"

Luhan terdiam,merasa bersalah karena sudah berpikir seperti itu tentang Sehun.

"K-kau mau kemana Sehun?" tanya Luhan saat ia melihat Sehun hendak pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"Aku akan pergi. Aku tidak akan kembali kesini sebelum kau setuju untuk melakukan Kemoterapi."

Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan di kamar rawatnya. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat saat ia mendengar Luhan meneriakkan namanya dan merengek agar ia kembali. Ia tahu ia kejam dengan memperlakukan Luhan seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa hanya diam saja melihat orang yang ia cintai digerogoti penyakit yang ada didalam tubuhnya. Ia ingin Luhan sembuh. Ia tidak ingin Luhan menderita lagi.

.

.

Sehun duduk di lobi utama,menunggu kabar dari orang tua Luhan yang sekarang berada di kamar rawat Luhan.

"Sehun."

Sehun mendongak dan menatap ayah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Temui Luhan sekarang. Ia setuju untuk melakukan kemoterapi."

Sehun berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kamar rawat Luhan. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Luhan duduk dengan gelisah dikasurnya.

"Hey," ucap Sehun sambil mendekati Luhan, "Aku benar-benar meminta maaf karena aku telah menyentakmu, meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu bersedih."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan merentangkan tangannya, "Cium Aku,Sehun."

Sehun menurut dan mencium bibir Luhan, "Maaf telah memaksamu untuk menjalani terapi itu. Tapi ini semua demi kebaikanmu Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati Sentuhan Sehun dipipinya.

"Kita tidak jadi Menikah," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Sehun tertawa kecil lalu menyatukan dahi mereka, "Tertunda. Hanya tertunda."

"Bagaimana dengan bulan madunya?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dengan tatapan polosnya, "Kita tidak bisa menunda hal itu kan?"

Sehun tertawa lalu mencium bibir Luhan. Jemari Luhan mulai membuka kancing jas Sehun dan kancing kemeja didalamya.

"Stop. Kita harus menunggu sampai kondisimu membaik. Kita tidak bisa melakukannya disini," ucap Sehun sambil menghentikkan jemari Luhan.

"Aku menginginkanmu Sehun-ah," desahnya ditelinga Sehun.

"Please?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dengan mata rusanya.

Sehun tenggelam di mata Luhan yang berkilau hingga ia tidak menyadari tangan Luhan yang sudah menelusup kecelananya hingga Luhan meremas kejantanannya.

"Luhan," erang Sehun.

Luhan segera menyambar bibir Sehun. Mereka berciuman dengan intens,bibir mereka saling berpagut menciptakan suara kecupan yang keras dan lenguhan yang samar-samar.

Luhan menarik tubuh Sehun untuk naik keatas ranjang. Ranjang rumah sakit yang kecil memaksa Sehun untuk berada diatas Luhan yang sedang berbaring. Luhan menarik dasi Sehun untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali mencium bibir Sehun. Tangan kanan Sehun menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Luhan dan tangan kirinya mengelus pipi Luhan lembut. Luhan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam ketika bibir Sehun meninggalkan bibirnya dan berpindah mencium rahang dan leher Luhan.

"Ah,Sehun," desah Luhan pelan. Desahan itu membuat gairah Sehun membara, ciuman yang ia berikan dileher Luhan berpindah kedaun telinga Luhan.

"Kau milikku Luhan," ucapnya sambil menggigiti kuping Luhan.

Udara dingin langsung menusuk kulit Luhan ketika Sehun membuka piyamanya dan membuangnya asal. Sehun segera menempatkan ciuman-ciuman kecil di dada dan sekujur tubuh Luhan untuk menghangatkannya. Kedua tangan Luhan melingkar dipinggang Sehun dan menarik tubuh Sehun agar lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya yang telanjang.

"Sehun-ah,lepaskan pakaianmu," pinta Luhan sambil menggesekan tubuh mereka berdua. Sehun mengerang dan dengan cepat menuruti permintaan Luhan. Ia beranjak, kedua kakinya bertumpu disisi paha Luhan. Luhan membantu Sehun melepas celananya ketika Sehun membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

Sehun kembali mencium Luhan dan tubuh telanjang mereka kembali bersatu. Keduanya mendesah saat merasakan kulit hangat mereka bersentuhan,menyulut gairah yang semakin membara.

Sehun melebarkan kaki Luhan yang menekuk dan menghimpit tubuhnya. Ia memposisikan diri agar lebih nyaman ditengah kaki Luhan.

Jari-jari panjangnya sudah berada dibokong Luhan. Mengelusnya lembut dan memisahkan kedua bongkahan bokong Luhan untuk mengelus lubang Luhan. Luhan mendesah,kulitnya meremang saat ia merasakan jari Sehun bermain-main di ujung Lubangnya. Perlahan Sehun memasukkan kedua jarinya ke Lubang Luhan dan Luhan menegang. Tangan Sehun yang bebas mengelus pinggang Luhan untuk menenangkannya.

Luhan kembali tenang,ia membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum lemah. Ia mengangguk,mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk menggerakkan jarinya. Awalnya Sehun ragu, namun setelah mendengar desahan dari bibir Luhan,Sehun akhirnya menggerakkan jarinya lebih cepat didalam lubang Luhan.

Akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya lalu mencium bibir Luhan.

"Kau siap?" tanya Sehun dan diberi anggukan kepala oleh Luhan yang sedang mengelus-elus wajahnya.

Luhan meringis dan tangannya mencengkeram bahu Sehun erat ketika Sehun memasukkan kejantanannya.

"Se-hun," gumam Luhan. Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan lalu pipinya dan telinganya sambil berbisik _'Tenang Luhan.' , 'Aku tidak akan menyakitimu.' , 'Aku mencintaimu Luhan.'_

Sehun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dan Luhan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Wajahnya memerah,menahan sakit. Sehun mengalihkan Luhan dari rasa sakitnya dengan menciumi wajah dan dada Luhan. Menjilat puting kecil Luhan hingga membuat Luhan melenguh kegelian. Luhan akhirnya mendesahkan nama Sehun,menandakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sudah terganti dengan kenikmatan. Ia terus mendesahkan nama Sehun.

_Sehun, Sehun, Sehun._

Yang terdengar seperti mantra untuk Sehun dan membuatnya tersihir dan mencintai Luhan lagi dan lagi.

Sehun bergerak lebih cepat dan Kuku Luhan menancap dipunggungnya semakin dalam. Kaki Luhan melingkar dipinggangnya membuat kejantanannya lebih dalam masuk ke lubang Luhan.

Luhan akhirnya mencapai klimaks dengan meneriakkan nama Sehun. Sehun menyusul setelah ia memaju mundurkan kejantanannya beberapa kali kedalam lubang Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun," ucap Luhan sambil memainkan rambut Sehun. Sehun meringkuk lebih dekat dengan tubuh Luhan. Tangannya terlingkar posesif di pinggang Luhan.

"Kau harus bertahan hidup untukku. Aku mohon."

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Luhan dan terisak. Membayangkan tubuh yang ia peluk ini hilang, dan tidak bisa ia peluk lagi membuat dada Sehun sesak. Baru kali ini kenyataan memukulnya telak. Kenyataan bahwa ia bisa saja kehilangan Luhan. Sehun tidak berpikir tentang hal itu sebelumnya. Tapi ketika sekarang hal itu terpikir olehnya ia begitu Sedih. Hatinya begitu hancur. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa hidup tanpa Luhan tidak akan pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Hal itu terlalu mengerikan.

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menyisir rambut coklat Sehun. Ia tidak berani menjanjikan apapun. Karena ia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok dan hari-hari selanjutnya. Yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah menenangkan Sehun, hidup bersama Sehun dengan bahagia selagi ia bisa.

Luhan bersenandung,menyanyikan lagu favoritnya. Sekarang saatnya ia yang menenangkan Sehun. Yang melindungi Sehun dari pikiran buruk apapun yang sedang berputar diotaknya.

Suara Luhan sangat merdu, membuat hati Sehun perlahan teras tenang. Ia menyamankan diri dikasur rumah sakit yang kecil. Tangannya masih terlingkar di pinggang Luhan saat matanya perlahan menutup. Ia akhirnya tertidur didada Luhan sambil mendengarkan nyanyian Luhan yang begitu lembut.

* * *

><p>Luhan sudah pulang dari rumah sakit ketika Chanyeol, Bos sekaligus teman dari Sehun, meneleponnya meminta ia untuk pulang. Seorang pengusaha besar ingin Sehun mendesain Hotel yang akan ia bangun di Jeju. Sehun awalnya menolak,walaupun ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan besar ini tapi Luhan tetap lebih penting untuknya. Chanyeol kembali membujuknya tapi Sehun tetap bersikeras. Ia bahkan mengabaikan telepon dari Chanyeol seharian penuh.<p>

"Ponselmu terus berdering, Kau tidak ingin mengangkatnya?" tanya Luhan sambil menyisir rambut Sehun yang sedang berbaring dipahanya.

"Tidak,aku tahu itu Chanyeol. Aku sudah mengatakan dengan jelas padanya kalau aku tidak ingin ikut serta dalam proyek ini," jawab Sehun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

Luhan menghela nafas. Ia tahu sebenarnya Sehun ingin sekali menerima pekerjaan tersebut. Sehun pernah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin sekali bekerja sama dengan _Wu enterprise_. Ia ingin sekali mendesain Hotel-hotel mewah _Wu enterprise_. Luhan heran kenapa disaat kesempatan itu datang, Sehun malah bersikeras untuk menolaknya.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya? Apakah itu karena aku?"

Kalau alasan Sehun menolak tawaran itu karena dirinya, Luhan akan selalu merasa bersalah. Ia memang tidak ingin Sehun meninggalkan dirinya, tapi Luhan lebih tidak ingin Sehun mengorbankan mimpinya untuk Luhan.

Sehun menutup bukunya lalu beranjak duduk dan menatap Luhan.

"Ini bukan karena dirimu sayang," ucap Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Luhan, "Jangan merasa bersalah."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Rasa bersalah kian terasa ketika Sehun memperlakukannya dengan begitu mesra,ketika Sehun tetap tersenyum dan tidak menyalahkan dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, angkat telepon dari Chanyeol dan jelaskan alasanmu tidak menerima tarawan kerjanya. Chanyeol berhak tahu,karena ia temanmu."

Sehun menghela nafas dan akhirnya menyambar ponselnya yang terus berdering di meja disebelah tempat tidur Luhan.

"_Yeoboseyo?_ Chanyeol Hyung aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tid-"

"Chanyeol-ssi? Ah maaf Sehun baru mengangkat teleponnya karena ia menemaniku ke rumah sakit tanpa membawa ponselnya," ucap Luhan setelah menyambar ponsel Sehun dari tangannya, "Dan ya, ia menerima pekerjaan itu. Besok ia akan pulang ke Seoul."

Sehun membulatkan matanya,menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Ne, terima kasih sudah mempercayai Sehun Chanyeol-ssi. Selamat malam." Luhan menutup teleponnya dan menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa lagi? Aku membantumu untuk mewujudkan mimpimu Sehun-ah. Bukankah ini kesempatan besar untukmu? Aku tidak ingin kau melewatkan kesempatan ini hanya karena diriku."

"Bukankah sebenarnya kau ingin menerima pekerjaan ini?" lanjut Luhan, "Aku melihatmu menggambar sebuah bangunan malam kemarin. Aku tahu kau ingin sekali mendesain hotel untuk perusahaan itu."

Sehun menunduk,ia memang ingin sekali mendesain hotel untuk _Wu enterprise_. Chanyeol sudah mati-matian membantunya untuk mempromosikan dirinya kepada _Wu enterprise_. Sehun sebenarnya merasa begitu bersalah karena ia menolak walaupun ia tahu Chanyeol sudah bekerja keras demi dirinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Bagaimana kalau Luhan kesakitan dan ia tidak ada disana untuk merawatnya? Kenyataan itu membuat Sehun merasa takut. Penyakit Luhan pernah kambuh pada malam hari saat semua orang tertidur termasuk Sehun. Dari kamarnya,ia samar-samar mendengar teriakkan Luhan. Saat ia memeriksa Luhan, Luhan sudah berbaring di lantai sambil mencengkeram kepalanya. Dengan cepat Sehun menghampirinya dan mengangkat Luhan keatas kasur. Sehun memberikan Luhan obat penahan rasa sakit,menenangkan dan memeluknya hingga rasa sakit Luhan mereda. Ia berhenti berteriak dan kembali tertidur. Semenjak itu Sehun tidak pernah meninggalkan Luhan,ia tidur dikamar Luhan, menjaganya hingga pagi menjelang.

"Hey," panggil Luhan lembut membuyarkan lamunan Sehun, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Masih ada baba dan mama yang akan merawatku ketika kau pergi."

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang sedang mengelus wajahnya dan mencium telapak tangan Luhan.

"Aku akan menjadi lebih sehat ketika kau kembali. Aku berjanji."

Tanpa berkata apapun Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

Sehun memeluk Luhan lebih erat.

Tuhan,dia benar-benar mencintai Luhan.

Sangat mencintainya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan."

* * *

><p>Esoknya Sehun pulang ke Seoul,walaupun begitu berat untuknya meninggalkan Luhan yang tersenyum melambaikan tangannya didepan rumah. Sehun berjanji akan menelepon Luhan setelah ia mendarat di Seoul dan ia menepati janji itu tidak lama setelah ia menapaki bandara Incheon. Sehun langsung pergi menuju rapat yang diadakan oleh Chanyeol dengan CEO <em>Wu enterprise<em>, Wu yi fan. Setelah berjam-jam mengadakan rapat, mereka akhirnya membuat kesepakatan dan Sehun ditunjuk untuk menjadi pemimpin proyek pembangunan hotel _Wu enterprise_ di Jeju.

Dalam Sebulan,pekerjaan Sehun begitu banyak dan ia dengan giat mengerjakannya tanpa mengenal lelah. Ia harus bulak-balik dari Seoul ke Jeju untuk membangun hotel _'Dragon flame_' milik _Wu enterpris_e. Wuyifan, sang bos, sangat puas dengan pekerjaan Sehun hingga ia menunjuk Sehun lagi untuk mendesain kamar-kamar di _Dragon Flame_. Walaupun lelah, Sehun tetap mengerjakan pekerjaan yang diberikan padanya. Ia sesekali menghubungi Luhan,menanyakan kondisi Luhan dan bagaimana kemoterapi yang Luhan lakukan. Namun seminggu sebelum pekerjaannya selesai,Sehun lebih sibuk dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Chanyeol berjanji untuk memberikan cuti yang banyak untuknya jika ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hingga akhir minggu nanti. Maka dari itu ia begitu sibuk dan tidak sempat untuk menghubungi Luhan. Demi bisa berada disisi kekasihnya (yang sangat ia rindukan) lagi Sehun harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepat mungkin.

"Akhirnya!" teriak Sehun sambil meregangkan tangannya. Akhirnya laporan pertanggung jawaban pekerjaannya selesai dan ia bisa kembali ke Beijing untuk menemui Luhan.

"Kau yakin tidak akan ikut pesta pembukaan_ Dragon flame_?" tanya Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya.

Sehun mengangguk cepat matanya masih terfokus kepada layar komputer,mengecek jadwal penerbangan dari Seoul ke Beijing.

"4 bulan aku tidak bertemu dengan Luhan, apakah menurutmu aku akan membuang waktuku untuk berpesta?" ucapnya sambil memesan tiket pesawat yang paling awal terbang ke Beijing.

Chanyeol tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun, "_Helpless._" Ledek Chanyeol.

Sehun mendesis sebal sambil menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dibahunya.

"Ah ya bagaimana kondisi Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menghela nafas berat, "Terakhir kali aku menghubunginya adalah minggu lalu, terima kasih karena bosku yang menyuruhku untuk lembur hingga aku tidak sempat menghubunginya." sindir Sehun sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan meminta maaf.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, "Tapi semakin hari ia terlihat begitu kurus dan pucat. Orang tuanya bilang ia selalu memuntahkan kembali makanan yang masuk , dan penyakitnya lebih sering kambuh."

Chanyeol mengusap punggung Sehun berusaha menguatkan temannya itu.

"Hey, Ia akan baik-baik saja. Dunia medis sekarang sudah canggih, penyakit apapun bisa mereka sembuhkan dengan teknologi-teknologi yang mereka punya sekarang. Jangan khawatir."

"Kapanpun kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa menghubungiku Hun." Lanjut Chanyeol

Sehun tersenyum,merasa berterima kasih kepada Chanyeol yang begitu baik kepadanya.

.

.

Sehun kembali ke Beijing tanpa memberitahu Luhan dan orang tuanya. Ia membawa banyak makanan favorit Luhan untuk membuatnya senang. Sehun dengan antusias berlari kecil menuju rumah Luhan. Ia mengetuk rumah Luhan namun tidak ada yang membuka pintu. Ia kembali mengetuk pintu rumah Luhan namun hasilnya tetap sama.

Karena penasaran ia akhirnya menelepon Luhan namun Luhan tidak menjawabnya. Ia akhirnya menelepon ponsel ibu Luhan dan setelah beberapa menit ibu Luhan mengangkatnya.

"Halo? nyonya Lu , Aku berada didepan rumah. Apakah kalian sedang perg?"

"Sehun?" tanya nyonya Lu dari seberang, "Sehun? Syukurlah kau menelepon! Ka-kami ada dirumah sakit. Bisakah kau kesini?"

Suara ibu Luhan yang gemetar dan panik membuat jantung Sehun berdegup cepat.

"Aku akan kesana sekarang juga," Ucap Sehun setelah Ibu Luhan memberikan nomor kamar Luhan di rumah sakit yang sering mereka kunjungi.

Sehun langsung berlari menuju jalan raya dan memanggil taksi. Disepanjang perjalanan ia begitu gelisah. Ada apa dengan Luhan? Apa ia baik-baik saja?

Saat Sehun sudah sampai dirumah sakit ia segera menanyakan letak kamar Luhan dan segera berlari untuk menemuinya. Langkah Sehun berhenti ketika ia mendengar teriakkan dari suara yang begitu ia kenal.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!"

Kaki Sehun tiba-tiba terasa lemas mendengar jeritan Luhan. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati kamar Luhan. Tangannya yang dingin meraih gagang pintu. Sehun merasa begitu gugup jantungnya berdegup cepat. Setelah menenangkan diri dan menarik nafas ,Sehun akhirnya membuka pintu kamar Luhan.

Sehun menggenggam gagang pintu dengan keras. Hatinya bagai dipukul berton-ton batu saat ia melihat sosok yang ia rindukan selama ini sedang mengamuk di kasurnya dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajah pucatnya. Seorang suster dengan susah payah menggenggam tangan Luhan yang bergerak kesana-kemari. Seorang suster laki-laki sedang memegang kedua kaki Luhan yang terus menendang-nendang dengan keras.

"Luhan."

Luhan berhenti bergerak ketika namanya dipanggil. Ia menatap Sehun yang berdiri mematung didepan pintu.

"Sehun," panggilnya lemah air mata menetes lagi dari sudut matanya.

"Sehun-ah."

_Ya sayang, Aku disini._

_Knight in shining armor-mu ada disini._

**TBC**

Wah dua twin tower (+ suami author) muncul! ehehehe

Thanks udh support FF ini :')

Semoga chapter depan sudah selesai!

ohya jangan lupa like facebook aku : **SeLuminati**


	4. Last Chapter

**FINAL CHAPTER:**

** For Sehun the answer is always Luhan  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

"Luhan," panggil Sehun lembut sambil mendekati tempat tidur Luhan. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang pucat. Tanpa Sehun duga Luhan melemparkan nampan alumunium yang ada dimeja kearah Sehun, mengenai lengan Sehun dengan keras.

"Pergi!" pekik Luhan sambil terisak.

"L-Luhan."

"Kubilang pergi!Pergi!" teriak Luhan histeris. Sehun tidak ingin pergi, ia ingin memeluk Luhan, menenangkan Luhan dalam dekapannya.

"Sehun." Sebuah tangan mencegat Sehun untuk mendekati Luhan yang masih mengamuk, "Pergilah. Kami akan meneleponmu jika Luhan sudah lebih tenang."

Sehun menatap ibu Luhan, ia tidak ingin berdebat lebih lama dengan ibu Luhan yang terlihat kelelahan. Sehun menurut dan akhirnya keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Sehun berjalan tidak bersemangat dan tanpa arah. Ia hanya jalan lurus sepanjang jalanan Beijing yang ramai. Sehun menghentikkan langkahnya saat ia melihat sebuah bar yang tidak terlalu ramai dan memilih untuk tinggal disana hingga orang tua Luhan menghubunginya.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada disana,dengan segelas bir yang ia pesan namun tak ia sentuh sedikitpun, ketika ponselnya berdering. Sehun kira orang tua Luhan yang menghubunginya. Namun tanpa ia duga,Luhanlah yang mengirim pesan, menanyakan keberadaan Sehun. Setelah membayar ,Sehun dengan cepat berlari menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

Luhan berjalan bolak-balik dengan gelisah didalam kamar rawatnya. Ponselnya yang berwarna putih ia genggam dengan erat, sudah satu jam setelah ia mengirim pesan kepada Sehun,Sehun tidak juga membalasnya.

Apa Sehun membencinya?

Itu wajar,karena Luhan sudah kasar kepadanya tadi. Dan Luhan sudah terlihat jelek sekarang dengan kepala yang gundul.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang dan Sehun masuk kekamarnya.

"Sehun!" Luhan melangkah menuju Sehun,dan berdiri sambil menjaga jarak dengannya dan Sehun. Ia berpikir,Sehun mungkin tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya karena ia begitu jelek.

"A-apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan khawatir, "Maafkan perbuatanku tadi a-aku-"

Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan,lalu menarik laki-laki tercintanya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memelukku? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Tangan Luhan dengan ragu melingkar dipinggang Sehun. Saat Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Luhan,tanpa sadar Luhan menghela nafas lega,dan menyamankan posisinya didekapan Sehun.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Maaf karena aku telah berbuat kasar padamu Sehun."

Amarah dan kekecewaan yang Sehun pendam menguap ketika tubuh kurus Luhan sudah berada di dekapannya. Tentu saja walaupun ia marah,ia pasti akan memaafkan Luhan.

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku tidak mau kau melihatku dengan kondisi seperti ini," Luhan terisak,menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Sehun, "Aku terlihat menyedihkan dan buruk rupa. Aku tak pantas dicintai Sehun."

Sehun melepas pelukannya dari Luhan dan melepas topi yang sedari tadi dipakainya. Ia lalu tersenyum kearah Luhan, "Kalau aku berpenampilan seperti ini apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"

Luhan terkejut melihat kepala plontos Sehun, rambut tebalnya ia pangkas habis hanya menyisakkan anak-anak rambut berwarna hitam.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun lembut, "Apa kau tetap mencintaiku walau penampilanku seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Luhan mantap, "Aku mencintai semua yang ada didirimu."

Sehun tertawa lalu menangkup pipi Luhan dan menyatukan dahi mereka, "Lalu kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku akan berhenti mencintaimu hanya karena penampilanmu yang berubah?"

"Cintaku untukmu tidak ada bedanya dengan rasa cintamu padaku. Penampilan bukan segalanya,aku telah mencintai segala yang ada pada dirimu. Baik maupun buruk. Maka dari itu penampilan bukan alasan kenapa aku mencintaimu."

Luhan meneteskan air matanya, tangan kurusnya menangkup tangan Sehun yang berada dipipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu karena kau Luhan. Kau Luhan-ku." Sehun lalu mengecup bibir Luhan.

Setelah hari itu,Cinta mereka bertambah kuat. Namun sebaliknya dengan Luhan, kondisinya semakin parah. Tubuh Luhan lebih kurus dari sebelumnya karena setiap makanan yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya ia muntahkan lagi sampai habis. Emosi Luhan berubah-ubah. Kadang ia merasa sangat bahagia, terkadang ia merasa kesal dan yang lebih sering ia merasa sedih dan menangis seharian tidak ingin ditemani siapapun.

Suatu malam,Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya didada Sehun. Sehun dengan lembut mengelus kepala Luhan dan mencium wajah Luhan sambil bersenandung.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan lemah.

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin pulang," ucap Luhan, matanya yang diliputi lingkar hitam menatap sayu Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita sudah ada dirumah."

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku ingin pulang ke rumah kita di Seoul."

"Tapi kau tidak boleh berpergian terlalu jauh. Kondisimu belum stabil."

Luhan meneteskan air matanya, "Sehun-ah,Please?"

Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya dikemeja Sehun, "Aku tidak betah disini. Aku ingin pulang ke Seoul."

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat, "Baiklah. Kita akan pulang ke rumah."

Setelah Luhan tertidur. Sehun menemui orang tua Luhan dan meminta izin untuk membawa Luhan pulang ke Seoul. Orang tua Luhan tentu menentang, namun Sehun bersikeras bahwa itu keinginan Luhan. Akhirnya demi kebahagiaan anaknya, orang tua Luhan setuju dan mengizinkan Sehun membawa Luhan pulang ke Korea.

Mereka kembali ke Seoul, setelah rumah sakit Beijing memastikan bahwa kondisi Luhan baik dan ia bisa pergi ke Seoul. Wajah pucat Luhan tak henti-hentinya mengembangkan Senyum, matanya yang berkilau mengisyaratkan kegembiraan yang ia rasakan.

"Kita sampai." Ucap Sehun sambil memarkirkan mobilnya didepan rumah mereka.

"_Home sweet home_!" teriak Luhan kegirangan. Sehun tertawa lalu membantu Luhan masuk kedalam rumah mereka.

Didalam Luhan mengitari rumah mereka, merasa rindu dengan suasana nyaman dirumah yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan.

"Sehun!" panggil Luhan riang, "Lihat!Pemandangannya sangat indah bukan!"

Luhan menunjuk kaca besar di ruang tengah mereka , disana terlihat bintang-bintang yang berkilauan. Rumah Sehun dan Luhan terletak jauh dari keramaian kota Seoul, dimana lampu-lampu menerangi kota Seoul hingga menimbulkan polusi langit dan bintang tak terlihat. Itulah mengapa Luhan sangat menyukai rumah mereka, karena disana ia masih bisa melihat benda langit favoritnya berkelap-kelip.

"Ayo kita duduk disana!" tunjuk Luhan ke lantai tepat dihadapan jendela,tempat ia dan Sehun biasanya duduk bersama didalam selimut sambil bercerita.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah,aku akan mengambil selimut dulu. Kau tunggu disitu ok?"

Sehun pergi mengambil selimut sementara Luhan dengan patuh duduk dilantai sambil memandangi kota Seoul dengan takjub.

"T_hanks_," ucap Luhan saat Sehun menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sehun ikut masuk ke selimut itu lalu menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Indah 'kan Sehun?" tanya Luhan yang sudah dengan nyaman bersandar didada Sehun.

"Iya,sangat Indah," jawab Sehun sambil memperhatikan wajah Luhan. Matanya berbinar memandang langit.

Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama melihat bintang.

Namun ketika Luhan memandang bintang dilangit, Sehun memandangnya di tempat yang berbeda.

Ia memandang bintang yang berkilau terang di mata Luhan yang indah.

'_Luhan,Apakah saat kau menatap bintang dilangit kau merasa bahagia?_

_Apakah kau merasa bahagia seperti aku merasa bahagia saat aku menatap bintang dimatamu?'_

"Ayo kita menikah."

Luhan terperanjat kaget mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Sekarang?"

"Sekarang."

Sehun beranjak lalu masuk ke kamarnya, ia lalu kembali membawa kotak cincin pernikahan mereka dan kembali duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Luhan, apakah kau bersedia menerima Sehun sebagai Suamimu? Apakah kau bersedia hidup dengannya dalam senang maupun sulit, dalam keadaan Sehat maupun sakit? Dan saat Oh Sehun terlihat tampan maupun bodoh?"

Luhan terkikik geli lalu menangkup pipi Sehun, "Aku bersedia menjadi suami Oh Sehun. 10 tahun hidup dengannya dan masih disini hingga sekarang membuktikan bahwa aku bersedia hidup dengannya lebih lama lagi dalam keadaan apapun."

"Oh Sehun, Apakah kau bersedia menjadi suamiku?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Oh Luhan."

Sehun memasangkan cincin dijari manis Luhan,walaupun cincin itu sedikit longgar dijarinya tapi cincin itu masih terlihat cocok terpasang dijari-jari lentik Luhan.

Luhan memasangkan cincin satunya dijemari Sehun, "Sekarang Sehun resmi menjadi suami Luhan dihadapan bintang-bintang dilangit."

Luhan dan Sehun terkikik geli.

"Sekarang kau boleh mencium suamimu." Ucap Luhan. Sehun tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Luhan.

"Dimana kau ingin berbulan madu?" tanya Luhan dengan nafas yang tersengal akibat pergulatan bibir mereka.

"Dikamar," jawab Sehun, "Sekarang,dikamar."

Esoknya mereka pergi untuk meresmikan pernikahan mereka di kantor pengadilan. Setelah itu mereka mengundang kerabat-kerabat terdekat ke pesta pernikahan sederhana mereka di halaman belakang rumah.

Kyungsoo mengunjungi Luhan setelah tahu Luhan sudah kembali. Ia begitu baik menawarkan diri untuk merawat Luhan ketika Sehun harus pergi bekerja walaupun mereka sudah tidak terikat pekerjaan. Sehun masih bekerja diperusahaan di perusahaan kontraktor milik Chanyeol, namun ia juga bekerja untuk _Wu enterprise_ menjadi arsitek pribadi untuk mendesain hotel-hotel yang sedang mereka bangun. Sehun kerja ekstra keras untuk mengumpulkan uang dan membangun rumah impiannya bersama Luhan. Sehun menabung gaji yang ia dapat. Kerja lembur untuk mendapatkan bonus dari Chanyeol. Setelah pulang, walaupun ia harus lembur dan kelelahan ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk merawat Luhan dan sekedar menemani Luhan untuk mengobrol hingga ia tertidur. Mereka sering berimajinasi tentang dimana rumah mereka akan dibangun, seperti apa bentuk rumah mereka, dan bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelah tinggal dirumah tersebut.

* * *

><p>Suatu hari saat ia sedang dikantor,Kyungsoo meneleponnya.<p>

Kyungsoo tidak akan meneleponnya saat bekerja jika tidak ada hal genting yang terjadi.

"Luhan pingsan Sehun! Aku sedang menuju rumah sakit Pusat, cepat menyusul!"

Sehun dengan panik mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat ke rumah sakit pusat. Disana Luhan sudah ditangani oleh dokter ahli,Kyungsoo menunggunya didepan ruang pemeriksaan.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Sehun. Kyungsoo mendongak, matanya yang bulat berkaca-kaca.

"Se-Sehun. Luhan sedang diperiksa dokter," ucapnya sambil gemetar.

"Kyungsoo-ya,Luhan tidak apa-apa ok? Jangan khawatir." entah kenapa Sehun bisa mengatakan hal itu padahal dirinya sendiri tidak bisa memungkiri rasa khawatir yang begitu besar dalam dirinya.

Sang dokter keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dan mengajak Sehun untuk berbicara.

"Kondisi Luhan sudah semakin parah. Kita harus melakukan operasi untuk membuang sel kanker diotaknya."

Sehun terperangah, "Bu-bukankah operasi itu berbahaya untuk Luhan?"

Sang dokter mengangguk, "Tapi hanya cara itu yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyembuhkannya."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Berapa persen kemungkinannya ia akan sembuh?"

"40% sampai 90% jika kankernya tidak menyebar ke organ yang lain."

"Menyebar?"

"Ya, untuk itu kita harus cepat melakukan tindakan tuan Oh."

"Ya lakukan operasinya. Lakukan apapun untuk kesembuhannya."

Akhirnya operasi dilakukan. Sesaat sebelum operasi berlangsung, Sehun duduk disebelah Luhan yang terbaring lemah. Luhan dengan mata yang berat menatap Sehun, tangannya yang kurus mengelus-elus tangan Sehun.

"Apakah aku harus dioperasi?" tanya Luhan lemah.

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tapi Sehun, biayanya sangat mahal."

"Sayang," ucap Sehun sambil mengelus kepala Luhan lembut, "Jangan khawatirkan hal itu. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah kesehatanmu ok?"

Sehun tersenyum miris. Luhan tidak perlu tahu kalau Sehun memakai tabungan pembangunan rumah untuk biaya operasi Luhan. Rumah impian mereka bisa dibangun kapan saja,tapi kondisi Luhan tidak bisa menunggu.

Saat operasi berlangsung, Sehun masih berada didalam ruang operasi. Dokter harus mengecek tingkat kesadaran Luhan dan memastikan tidak ada syaraf motorik Luhan yang terganggu akibat operasi yang berlangsung dengan cara mengajak Luhan berbicara. Maka dari itu Sehun meminta dokter untuk mengizinkannya tinggal dan mengajak Luhan berbicara.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun lembut.

Luhan yang matanya terus terbuka dan tertutup dengan berat dan jantungnya yang berdetak normal merespon dengan gumaman lemah.

"Suatu hari nanti, saat kita mempunyai rumah baru, kita akan mengadopsi anak. Bagaimana dengan ideku? Apa kau setuju dengan ideku?"

"Iya aku setuju," jawab Luhan. Luhan menutup matanya karena efek obat bius membuatnya mengantuk, tapi membuka matanya kembali dengan lemah dan meremas tangan Sehun.

"Berapa anak yang ingin kau adopsi?"

"Tiga."

"Tiga anak?"

"Ya," jawabnya, "Aku ingin anak perempuan Sehun."

"Perempuan? Kau ingin anak perempuan?"

Luhan menggumam, "Anak perempuan yang cantik. Yang mempunyai rambut panjang dan senyum yang manis."

Sehun meneteskan air matanya melihat Luhan berjuang keras untuk tetap tersadar, "Akan kau beri nama apa untuknya?"

"Jinhee," jawab Luhan, "Oh Jinhee."

.

.

Operasi untuk Luhan berhasil. Ia segera dipindahkan kekamar rawat dan Sehun menjaganya hingga Luhan sadarkan diri. Setelah sadarkan diri Luhan kembali normal dan periang. Kulitnya tidak lagi sepucat dulu, nafsu makannya kembali hingga pipinya yang tirus kembali berisi. Rambutnya yang sudah tumbuh terlihat bersinar saat diterpa matahari.

Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak dari sebuah panti asuhan. Disana Luhan bertemu dengan anak perempuan cantik berumur 5 tahun. Rambutnya panjang dan senyumnya begitu manis. Anak itu terlihat malu-malu ketika Luhan dan Sehun melewati kamarnya. Dari pertama Luhan menghampiri anak itu, dan anak itu menatap Luhan dengan penuh harap Luhan sudah menetapkan keputusan untuk mengadopsinya dan anak itu ia beri nama Jinhee.

Jinhee sangat senang bisa hidup bersama keluarga barunya. Walaupun ia mempunyai orang tua yang berbeda dari teman-temannya disekolah, tapi Jinhee tetap senang karena ia mempunyai dua orang ayah yang sangat menyayanginya.

Setelah ada Jinhee, Kebahagiaan di Hidup Sehun dan Luhan bertambah.

* * *

><p>"Aku pergi dulu ya," ucap Sehun sambil mengusap punggung Luhan.<p>

"Kau tidak bisa libur?" tanya Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ini perayaan hari pernikahan kita yang kedua!"

"Andai aku bisa , aku akan tinggal dirumah seharian dan bercinta denganmu."

Luhan mendecih, "Dasar mesum!"

Sehun tertawa lalu mengecup bibir Luhan, "Aku akan pulang dengan cepat untuk merayakan hari jadi kita."

Luhan mengangguk lucu.

"Ah dan Jongin akan kesini untuk mengantarkan laporan katakan padanya untuk tinggal dan menungguku dirumah. Ok?"

"Ok!" seru Luhan.

"Aku senang kau tidak lagi takut kepada Jongin," ucap Sehun sambil mengacak rambut Luhan.

"Perbuatannya dulu hanya masa lalu!" gerutu Luhan sambil merapikan rambutnya, "Lagipula ia sudah meminta maaf dan ternyata ia tidak semenakutkan yang ku bayangkan. Sejujurnya ia begitu bodoh."

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Senang mendengarnya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya? Jangan rindukan aku." Goda Sehun sambil mencium bibir Luhan.

"Bukankah kau yang akan merindukanku tuan Oh?"

"Kau benar,Aku yang akan merindukanmu." Sehun mencium bibir Luhan lagi kali ini lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Ia mengulum bibir Luhan dan menghisap bibir bawah Luhan hingga Luhan melenguh.

"Simpan hal ini untuk nanti Sehun," ucap Luhan setelah terlepas dari ciuman Sehun, "Sekarang kau harus berangkat kerja sebelum Chanyeol memecatmu karena kau terlambat terus!"

Sehun menurut lalu mencium dahi Luhan, "Aku berangkat. Jangan lupa meminum Obat ok? Aku mencintaimu."

"Iya aku takkan Lupa. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Akhirnya Sehun pergi menuju kantor. Luhan dengan riang membereskan rumah mereka sambil bersenandung.

Setelah menjemput Jinhee disekolah, Ia berencana memasak makanan kesukaan Sehun untuk makan mala. Tapi tiba-tiba ia lupa apa makanan yang disukai Sehun. Luhan ingat ia sering memasakannya untuk Sehun tapi ia benar-benar Lupa makanan jenis apa yang Sehun sukai tersebut.

Luhan tenggelam dalam pemikirannya,masih berusaha menggali ingatannya ketika bel rumahnya berdering. Luhan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu dan ia terkejut saat melihat sosok yang berdiri didepannya.

"Sore Luhan!" Sapa Jongin antusias, "Ini laporan pembelian bahan-bahan pembangunan perusahaan ayahku. Sehun bilang ia membutuhkannya."

Luhan masih membeku ditempat, tangannya terasa dingin dan tubuhnya gemetar.

Jongin yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Luhan, mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memperhatikan wajah Luhan lebih dekat, "Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Luhan histeris. Ia langsung berlutut lemas didepan Jongin, "Ku-kumohon jangan sakiti aku lagi Jongin.."

Jongin kembali bingung dengan sikap Luhan, "Apa yang kau bicarakan Luhan? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Luhan menepis tangan Jongin yang berusaha membantunya berdiri, "_P-please_ Jongin jangan menindasku lagi."

Luhan menangis ketakutan.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu Luhan! Oh Astaga, ada apa dengan dirimu?"

"Sehun!" seru Luhan saat ia melihat Sehun menaikki tangga dan berjalan mendekati mereka. Ia berlari secepat mungkin dan bersembunyi dipunggung Sehun dengan takut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan Luhan. Tiba-tiba ia ketakutan melihatku dan memohon agar aku tidak menindasnya."

Sehun mengernyit bingung, ia lalu menarik Luhan agar berdiri didepannya.

"_Baby_, ada apa denganmu hmm? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sehun lembut sambil mengusap air mata Luhan.

"Se-sehun lindungi aku. Jo-jongin akan menindasku lagi, dia akan menghajarku lagi."

"Sssttt _Baby,_ Jongin tidak akan menindasmu. Ia sudah meminta maaf, kau ingat?"

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat dan menenangkannya. Luhan masih menangis tersedu dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

Aneh melihat Luhan ketakutan seperti ini lagi saat melihat Jongin. Padahal beberapa waktu kebelakang Jongin memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik, bahkan mereka sudah menjadi teman dekat.

Akhirnya Sehun membawa Luhan menuju kamar. Luhan terlelap setelah menangis tersedu dipelukan Sehun. Saat Sehun keluar dari kamar, ia melihat Jongin menunggu didepan pintu dengan resah.

"Jongin, maaf. Luhan tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih. Ia mungkin kelelahan." Ucap Sehun merasa bersalah melihat Jongin yang kebingungan dan terlihat sedih.

Jongin tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya."

"Kalau ia sudah tenang, bisakah kau mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya lagi? Ia temanku."

Sehun mengangguk lalu mengantarkan Jongin sampai balkon.

.

.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan. Sehun masuk kekamar lalu duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Kau sudah merasa baikkan?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Uh Kenapa aku tidur dikamarmu?"

Sehun mengernyit, "Ini bukan kamarku lagi tapi Kamar ini sudah menjadi kamar kita sayang."

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan hanya untuk mendapati tubuhnya didorong keras oleh Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?!" tanya Luhan sambil membelalakan matanya.

Sehun menganga tak percaya. Hatinya terasa sakit karena Luhan menolaknya.

"Luhan kau ini kenapa?!"

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya kau ini kenapa!" bentak Luhan tak mau kalah, "Kau menciumku! Kenapa kau menciumku?!"

Sehun semakin kesal dibuatnya. Apa yang merasuki otak Luhan sehingga ia bersikap seperti itu?

"Aku suamimu! Apa aku tidak boleh mencium pasanganku sendiri? Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Kenapa kau mempermasalahkan masalah sepele seperti ini?"

Luhan membelalak kaget, "Menikah?"

"Ya kita menikah. Apa kau lupa juga dengan pernikahan kita?" ucap Sehun, "Apa kau lupa walaupun cincin pernikahan kita terlingkar dijarimu?"

Luhan mengangkat jarinya dan melihat cincin emas putih terlingkar dijari manisnya.

"Tidak mungkin," lirihnya lalu berlari keluar kamar. Di luar kamar ia melihat seorang anak perempuan berdiri sambil memeluk boneka rusa kesayangan Luhan.

"Kau siapa?"

Anak perempuan itu mengernyitkan alisnya, "I-ini Jinhee, appa."

"A-appa? Siapa appamu?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Bibir Jinhee bergetar dan air mata mengalir dipipinya, "Bukankah Luhan appa adalah ayahku?"

Luhan melangkah mundur dengan kakinya yang gemetar. Seingatnya ia tidak punya anak. Hal itu membuat kepala Luhan bertambah pusing dan tanpa ia sadari ia sudah pingsan dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Luhan!" suara itu suara terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan.

* * *

><p>Sehun duduk dengan muram dilorong kamar rawat Luhan. Jinhee sudah dibawa pulang oleh Kyungsoo yang tadi sempat menjenguk.<p>

Rasanya hampa,ia seperti tercekik hingga dadanya sesak.

"_Sel kanker yang Luhan punya adalah Sel kanker jenis malignant dimana sel kanker itu bisa tumbuh lagi walaupun sudah dioperasi. Dan Sel kanker itu kembali menyerang __cerebellum otak Luhan. Dimana pengontrol memori dan pikirannya berada."_

Penjelasan sang dokter terus terngiang diotak Sehun. Ia ingin menangis, tapi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan didadanya tidak akan bisa menguap hanya dengan sebuah tangisan.

"Sehun."

Sehun mendengar namanya samar-samar dipanggil dari kamar Luhan dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar.

"Apa kata dokter?" pertanyaan itu langsung keluar saat Luhan meyadari keberadaan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lemah dan duduk disamping Luhan. Ia mengambil tangan Luhan dan menciumi tangan yang berada didalam genggamannya tersebut.

"Ada kanker di otakmu Luhan. Kanker itu menyerang sistem kontrol memorimu," jawab Sehun dengan jujur. Matanya masih terpejam menikmati tangan Luhan yang mengusap pipinya.

"Begitukah?"

Sehun mengangguk lemah, "Kau harus melakukan terapi dan operasi lagi."

"Sehun-ah," panggil Luhan. Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Luhan tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Aku tidak mau lagi melakukan itu semua. Aku sudah lelah melawan kanker ini."

"Tapi Lu-"

"Menurut sekali ini saja kepadaku _please_?" mohon Luhan sambil membelai pipi Sehun, "Aku lebih baik menunggu ajalku daripada aku harus melakukan terapi menyakitkan itu lagi. Terapi itu membunuhku dengan lebih menyakitkan dibanding penyakit yang kuderita."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan saat ia merasa ia tidak lagi bisa membendung tangisannya, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diranjang Luhan.

"Kenapa kau menyerah?!" tanya Sehun sambil terisak, "A-aku tidak mau kau menyerah Luhan!Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Malam itu Luhan tidak lagi berkata apa-apa. Hanya mengusap kepala Sehun yang terus menangis.

.

.

Luhan meminta untuk dibawa pulang ke rumah dan Sehun menurutinya. Tidak seperti dulu,walaupun kanker menggerogotinya Luhan masih terlihat riang. Walaupun ia pucat, ia tidak sekurus dulu.

Luhan masih mengalami gejala lupa ingatan. Ia lupa apa lagu favoritnya, Ia lupa hari ulang tahunnya dan ulang tahun Sehun, Ia Lupa hari pernikahan mereka. Tapi pada akhirnya ia masih mengingat seberapa besar cintanya untuk Sehun.

* * *

><p>Sehun sedang memeluk Luhan disofa ruang tengah mereka, sambil menghirup aroma rambut Luhan. Luhan sedang memainkan rubik ditangannya. Ia lupa bagaimana cara mengatur rubik itu agar warnanya sama. Padahal dulu ia bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu kurang dari 3 menit.<p>

"Aku menyerah," ucap Luhan sambil menaruh rubik dan menyenderkan kepalanya didada Sehun.

Sehun tertawa sambil mengelus kepala Luhan lembut.

"Sehun-ah."

"Hmm?"

"Kita belum merayakan 2 tahun pernikahan kita."

"Kau mau merayakannya?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku ingin mengundang baba,mama,Kyungsoo,Jongin,Chanyeol.."

Luhan diam sebentar sebelum meneruskan perkataannya dengan ragu, "Dan ayahmu."

Tubuh Sehun menegang mendengar nama itu.

"Kita tidak perlu mengundangnya," ucap Sehun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Luhan.

Luhan mendesah pelan, "Sehun-ah, ini saatnya kalian memperbaiki hubungan kalian. Menyelesaikan masalah-masalah kalian dimasa lalu."

"Tidak ada masalah diantara kami. Ia meninggalkanku dan itu bukan masalah untukku."

"Tentu itu jadi masalah untukmu," protes Luhan, "Apa kau kira aku tidak tahu kau membuat pesan untuknya agar datang ke pernikahan kita?"

Sehun terkejut. Ia ingat betul ia mengundang ayahnya untuk datang ke pesta pernikahannya dan tidak jadi mengirimnya karena ia tahu ayahnya tidak akan datang.

Seperti membaca apa yang dipikirkan Sehun, Luhan membalikkan badannya dan menangkup pipi Sehun.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu jika kau tidak mencoba," ucapnya sambil mencium dahi Sehun.

Sehun akhirnya mengirim pesan pada ayahnya, mengundangnya ke rumah dan dibalas setelah beberapa saat dengan ayahnya meminta alamat rumah Sehun.

.

.

Dimalam dimana ia merayakan ulang tahun pernikahannya dan Luhan, Sehun berdiri terpaku didepan pintu melihat ayahnya berdiri dengan tegap dihadapannya.

Sehun melihat kerutan yang ada diwajah ayahnya namun wajah ayahnya itu tetap terlihat tegas dan tubuhnya tetap tegap sempurna, walaupun rambutnya yang tebal sudah memutih.

"Masuk," ucap Sehun akhirnya. Tanpa berkata apapun ayahnya masuk ke rumah Sehun.

Luhan yang sedang menyuguhkan makanan ringan untuk Chanyeol menyadari keberadaan pria yang pernah ia lihat di foto yang Sehun sembunyikan dibalik bantalnya. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri pria itu dan menyapanya.

"Selamat datang tuan Oh, Aku Luhan," sapa Luhan dengan ramah. Tuan Oh menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam. Matanya menulusuri sosok Luhan dari atas hingga bawah.

"Ia Luhan, suamiku," tambah Sehun yang langsung berdiri dsamping Luhan dan memeluk pinggang Luhan, "Terima kasih kau sudah mau datang."

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" tanya tuan Oh pada Sehun dengan suara yang datar dan tegas.

Sehun akhirnya mengajak ayahnya menuju taman belakang rumahnya yang sepi.

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" tanya Sehun ketus.

"Tinggalkan pria itu."

Sehun tertawa mengolok-olok, "Siapa kau memerintahku dengan seenaknya?"

"Kau tahu pernikahan ini tidak benar. Apa yang orang-orang katakan jika melihatmu bersamanya?"

"Apa karena itu kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Sehun, "Apa karena kau malu anakmu seorang _gay_?"

"Oh Sehun aku tahu kau marah kepadaku karena aku meninggalkanmu. Aku tahu aku bodoh, tapi sekarang aku sudah menyadari kesalahanku. Tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu, harusnya aku berada disisimu untuk membimbingmu ketika kau beranjak dewasa. Maka dari itu sekarang, aku akan membayarnya. Tinggalah bersamaku. Aku akan mewariskan perusahaanku untukmu."

Sehun mendengus, "Kau pikir hartamu bisa memperbaiki semua yang telah kau lakukan dulu?Kau adalah seorang ayah yang jahat. Harta dan waktu tidak akan pernah merubah itu."

"Kau berani-beraninya mengatakan itu kepada ayahmu Oh Sehun?!"

Sehun tersenyum meremehkan, "Kalau kau tidak jahat, katakan padaku apa kau bahkan menyayangi aku dan ibu?Bahkan saat ibu meninggal dan dimakamkan kau tidak datang!"

Ayah Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa. Tangannya terkepal erat.

"Oh Sehun, kuperingatkan sekali lagi. Tinggalkan pria itu. Ia sakit keras dan kau tidak tahu kapan ia akan meninggalkanmu. Lebih baik kau tinggalkan dia sekarang sebelum kau terluka. Aku akan membiayai pengobatan dan biaya hidupnya jika kau ikut denganku."

"Cukup!" Sehun dengan kasar menghapus air matanya, "Kau boleh merasa malu terhadapku. Tapi jangan pernah membicarakan Luhan seperti itu! Ia manusia, _hell_, ia manusia terindah yang pernah kutemui. Ia seseorang yang berharga untukku jadi jangan pernah merendahkan Luhan seperti itu!"

"Dan kau tahu ayah? Luhan adalah orang yang menyuruhku untuk menghubungimu."

Sehun masuk kerumah meninggalkan ayahnya. Ia melangkah pelan menuju ruang tamu yang bising.

Meninggalkan Luhan katanya?

Apakah itu sebuah lelucon?

Sesakit apapun Sehun saat melihat Luhan melupakan hal-hal yang penting dalam hubungan mereka, bahkan melupakan dirinya ataupun Jinhee, tidak terlintas sedikitpun dalam otaknya untuk meninggalkan Luhan.

Ia akan terus menjadi _knight in a shining armor _untuk Luhan.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan lembut.

Sehun mendongak dan melihat Luhan berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya sambil tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Ia memakai _sweater_ putih, dan celana pendek selutut berwarna putih.

Luhan begitu indah, bagaimana bisa Sehun meninggalkannya?

Sehun membalas senyumannya, namun senyum itu meredup saat melihat air mengalir dari dalam celana Luhan kekakinya hingga menggenang dilantai.

"Astaga," ucap Kyungsoo yang melihatnya juga. Dengan cepat Sehun berlari menuju Luhan dan mendorongnya menuju kamar. Ia menutup kamar dan menguncinya.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Luhan lembut saat Sehun dengan panik mencari handuk. Setelah ia mengambil handuknya dilemari, Sehun langsung melap kaki Luhan. Ia membuka celana Luhan beserta dalaman Luhan yang basah. Ia lalu melilitkan handuk itu dipinggang Luhan.

"Sehun-ah." Luhan masih memperhatikan Sehun dengan polos, tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Oh Luhan," tangan gemetar Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan pernah."

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat sambil menangis keras. Punggungnya gemetar,suara yang keluar dari bibirnya saat ia mengatakan 'Aku akan terus melindungimu Luhan' Berkali-kali, terputus karena tangisannya tidak mau berhenti.

Luhan tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung Sehun. Menyenandungkan lagu mandarin favoritnya.

' _Aku Lihat, tidak ada waktu yang tersisa  
>Untuk membuat harapan, aku berharap akan ada satu hari lagi<br>Hari esok milik kita._

_Aku bertanya, berapa waktu yang tersisa  
>Tepat dimataku, aku mengira akan ada satu hari lagi<br>Untuk memenuhi janji kita_

_Kenangan  
>Yang akan menjadi abadi.' ( -Our tomorrow)<em>

* * *

><p>Penyakit Luhan bertambah parah. Ia lupa ingatan, dan kehilangan kontrol akan tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol air urin yang keluar,seperti saat di perayaan ulang tahun pernikahannya dan Sehun. Kakinya lumpuh hingga ia tidak bisa berjalan. Dokter yang memeriksanya mengatakan bahwa Luhan harus dirawat di rumah sakit.<p>

.

.

Suatu hari Luhan terbangun dan mengingat semuanya. Sehun,Jinhee bahkan lagu favoritnya.

Sehun berbaring disebelahnya, memeluk Luhan erat dan Luhan mengistirahatkan kepalanya didada Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau bahagia bersama denganku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu aku bahagia Luhan. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku bahagia selain dirimu."

Luhan tersenyum lalu memeluk Sehun lebih erat, "Bagus kalau begitu."

Luhan mendongak matanya yang indah menatap Sehun, "Jadi bolehkah aku beristirahat sekarang? Aku lelah."

Rasa sakit tiba-tiba saja terasa dihati Sehun saat ia menatap Luhan sambil mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Ya,Kau boleh beristirahat sekarang," Ucap Sehun "Kau telah banyak menderita. Kau menanggungnya dengan baik."

Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan senyum pahit dan air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

"Terima kasih Sehun-ah," ucap Luhan sambil menyamankan kepalanya didada Sehun, "Bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu favoritku?"

Sehun mengangguk dan memeluk Luhan erat.

Ia mulai bernyanyi sambil mengusap punggung Luhan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

Sehun menahan tangisnya dan menghela nafas, "Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya lalu menutup mata, tertidur berkat lagu favoritnya yang Sehun nyanyikan untuknya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tuan Lu berjalan dengan cepat, dengan istrinya yang terlihat panik dan Jinhee digenggamannya. Pagi itu dokter menelepon, menyuruhnya untuk datang secepat mungkin.

Seorang suster mengantarkan mereka kekamar Luhan. Sayangnya Jinhee tidak diizinkan masuk sehingga dengan terpaksa Tuan Lu meninggalkan Jinhee yang merengek bersama sang suster.

Saat ia masuk ke kamar, hatinya langsung terenyuh melihat pemandangan didepan matanya.

Istrinya terkesiap dan dengan gemetar memeluknya dan menangis didadanya.

"Kumohon,jangan ambil dia," Sehun memohon sambil mendekap erat Luhan, "Ia baik-baik saja. Jangan pisahkan aku dengannya."

Dokter melihat Sehun dengan iba, "Tapi kami harus memeriksa waktu kematian tuan Lu-"

"Tidak!" teriak Sehun, "Ia belum meninggal. I-ia hanya tertidur. Ia kelelahan."

Ayah Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis karena melihat menantunya masih mendekap anaknya dengan erat.

"Sehun-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskannya!" teriak Sehun sambil terisak, "Aku harus melindungi Luhan. Aku harus."

"Luhan.." lirihnya, "Luhan."

Semakin lama Luhan tidak menjawab juga,semakin keras tangis yang keluar dari Sehun.

Ibu Luhan menangis didekapan suaminya yang melihat Sehun dengan iba.

Tidak tega untuk mengatakan hal itu kepada Sehun.

Sehun terlihat rapuh.

Ia tidak tega memisahkan Sehun dari Luhan.

Ia tidak tega untuk berkata kepada Sehun bahwa Luhan sudah tiada.

* * *

><p>Sehun berdiri seperti tidak bernyawa didepan makam Luhan. Melihat orang yang ia cinta pergi, lalu terkubur disana membuat Sehun berharap tanah yang ia pijak terbuka hingga ia terjatuh kedalam jurang gelap yang tak berujung. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai.<p>

Ia berbalik untuk meninggalkan makam Luhan saat ia melihat sang ayah berdiri didepannya.

Tiba-tiba amarah Sehun bergejolak melihat sosok sang ayah. Ia mengabaikan ayahnya itu dan hendak pergi meninggalkan ayahnya.

"Setiap waktu," ucap ayahnya membuat langkah Sehun terhenti, "Aku menyayangimu dan ibumu setiap waktu."

"Maaf karena aku pernah menyuruhmu meninggalkan Luhan. Karena aku tidak mau kau tersakiti sepertiku. Aku tidak mau kau merasakan pahitnya kehilangan sama seperti aku kehilangan ibumu." Ucap ayah Sehun dengan sangat menyesal.

"Kehilangan ibumu adalah hal yang paling membuatku tersiksa. Aku menghadiri pemakamannya,tapi aku tidak mempunyai nyali untuk menampakan wajahku dihadapanmu. Tapi melihat cintamu untuk Luhan. Aku mengerti, uang tidak lebih berharga dari waktu yang kita habiskan bersama orang-orang yang kita cintai. Harusnya aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama kalian. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan ayahnya.

.

.

Sehun terduduk dilantai kamarnya bersama Luhan. Menatap tempat tidurnya dan Luhan yang kosong. Tanpa Luhan disana ia seolah sedang berada didasar jurang yang gelap. Tidak ada yang menyelamatkannya, karena ia tidak ingin diselamatkan.

Surat Luhan yang terlipat rapi masih ia genggam dengan tangannya.

Setelah menghela nafas, ia membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

**Sehun-ah,**

"_Sehun-ah."_ suara Luhan terngiang membuat Sehun tersenyum. Bahkan belum beberapa hari berpisah, ia sudah merindukan sosok suaminya itu.

**Aku membiarkanmu masuk kehidupanku. Ketika tidak ada seorangpun melakukannya bahkan mencobanya.**

**Aku berterima kasih untuk waktu yang kita habiskan bersama.**

**Kau membuatku merasa spesial.**

**Kau membuatku merasa berharga.**

**Dan kau membuatku merasa hidup.**

**Kau menggenggam tanganku,bermain dengan rambutku, mencium bibirku, dan berbisik **_**'Aku mencintaimu'**_** ditelingaku.**

**Untuk sekali dalam hidupku aku benar-benar bahagia.**

**Karena kau membuatku merasakan aku lebih berharga.**

"**Aku ingin berada disampingmu selamanya," aku berbisik, "Karena aku juga mencintaimu."**

**Sekarang, aku sudah berada di akhir hayatku.**

**Dan kau masih berada disisiku.**

**Untuk itu aku sangat berterima kasih.**

**Sehun-ah,**

**Terima kasih telah menjadi selamanya untukku.**

**Terima kasih telah menjadi **_**knight in shining armor**_** untukku.**

**Sekarang saatnya kau menjadi **_**knight in shining armor **_**untuk Jinhee.**

**Aku mencintaimu.**

**.**

**.**

"Appa!"

Sehun terkesiap. Suara Jinhee yang memanggilnya seakan menariknya lagi dari dasar jurang menuju dataran yang diterangi sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Jinhee berdiri dengan hidungnya yang memerah dan mata yang sembab.

"Appa," isak Jinhee, "Jinhee merindukan Luhan appa. Jinhee ingin melihat Luhan Appa! Kenapa tuhan mengambil Luhan Appa dari Jinhee?!"

Sehun berlutut didepan anaknya dan tersenyum tipis, "Jinhee sayang, Appa juga merindukan Luhan Appa. Bagaimana kalau kita berdoa kepada tuhan agar tuhan menyampaikan doa kita kepada Luhan Appa? Luhan appa pasti senang mendengar Doa Jinhee."

"Tuhan mengambil Luhan Appa, untuk menyelamatkan Luhan Appa dari penyakitnya," ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Jinhee.

"Appa menyayangi Jinhee. Appa akan melindungi Jinhee sampai kapanpun."

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOG (Sehun's POV)<strong>

Luhan,

Hidup tanpa dirimu Seperti ada yang hilang dari diriku, dari hari-hariku. Rasanya aneh melewatkan hari-hari tanpa memeluk tubuhmu yang rapuh,yang sangat pas didekapanku. Rasanya aneh bibir ini tidak mengucap cinta dan mengecup bibirmu Luhan.

Kau kemana?

Aku merindukanmu.

Luhan, apakah kau tahu rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi?

Apakah kau pernah merasakannya?

Aku pernah merasakannya.

Ketika kehilangan dirimu.

Rasanya hatiku hancur.

Aku ingin melompat kejurang,mengakhiri hidupku yang tidak berarti apa-apa lagi.

Tapi suara Jinhee yang memanggilku seperti menarikku dari jurang itu, menuju dataran yang terang dengan langit biru.

Aku sadar, aku harus bertahan hidup untuk Jinhee.

Aku harus menggenggam tangan Jinhee dengan kuat, agar ia tidak terjatuh dan terluka.

Jinhee tumbuh dengan baik. Ia sedikit demi sedikit mengisi kekosonganku tanpa dirimu. Senyumnya meningatkanku tentang dirimu, nyanyiannya, suara riangnya saat memanggilku _'Knight in shining armor!'_ Mengingatkanku akan dirimu. Seakan ada bagian dirimu didalam dirinya.

Aku memutuskan untuk menemui ayahku di rumahnya. Aku membawa Jinhee kesana.

Kau ingin aku memperbaiki hubunganku dengannya, menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi diantara kami.

Akhirnya aku mengetuk pintu rumah ayahku. Dan tidak beberapa lama ayah membukanya.

Ia terkejut melihatku berkunjung bersama Jinhee.

"Aku memaafkanmu," Kubilang. Aku juga mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tidak perlu menyesal terhadap apa yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Aku tidak membenci ayah. Karena aku sadar, Jika ayah tidak meninggalkanku, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu, Bukankah begitu?

Jika ibu dan aku tidak pindah ke Seoul,aku tidak akan bisa melindungimu dari penindas disekolah.

Jadi, bagaimana bisa aku menyalahkan ayah untuk takdir yang terjadi padaku seperti ini?

Kalau bukan karena ayah, Aku tidak akan mencintaimu Seperti ini.

Ayah memelukku dengan erat,dan aku membalas pelukannya.

Aku sedikit bersyukur karena ayah tidak sempat melihat air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk mataku.

Dan kau tahu? Ia sangat senang bermain bersama Jinhee dan meminta Jinhee untuk mengunjunginya setiap minggu.

.

.

Luhan,

Kau membuatku menyadari betapa spesialnya dirimu,

Betapa indahnya dirimu,

Dan betapa berharganya dirimu untukku.

Kau yang membuatku memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tanganmu,

Mencium bibirmu dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu.

Kau menyadarkanku bahwa aku bisa bahagia hanya dengan keberadaanmu.

"Aku ingin berada disisimu selamanya," kau bilang.

Tentu saja, karena tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikan posisimu disisiku.

Karena kau telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku.

Luhan terima kasih karena sudah datang kedalam hidupku dan telah membagi waktumu yang tersisa denganku.

Walaupun kau telah pergi,

Untuk semua pertanyaan dalam hidupku,

Jawabannya akan selalu sama.

Selalu dirimu,Luhan.

.

.

Knight in shining armormu,

Oh Sehun.

**END**

* * *

><p>Ending yang sudah ketebak bukan?<p>

Maaf kalau kurang puas.

Silahkan marah-marah di page FB aku: **SeLuminati**

Hehehe.

Makasih buat readers yang udah Komentar (Yang engga komentar juga terima kasih Kok)

Yang udah setia nunggu FF ini.

Terima kasih untuk temen seperjuangan, **Author Park Haneul.**

Yang terus nagih FF ini HAHAHAHAHA

**_I Love you guys_**

**_And lastly,_**

**_For my beautiful Ship Sehun and Luhan._**

**_You guys, separated for now._**

**_But i will always treasure the memories you made._**

**_And i will never regret my decision to ever Love you. #Selu4ever_**


End file.
